Colors Has a Meaning
by MusicLuvr16
Summary: Kendall woke up one morning, seeing colors spiraling around people. What does it mean? It didn't take long until he realized he can see auras. Each color has a meaning. Peoples aura colors seem to change, but why is James' aura always the same color: Gray. What does it mean? What had gone wrong? What is he hiding? And what's the secret to Kendall's powers? KAMES and some Cargan.
1. Beginning

**Hello guys, new story is here! I got this idea when I read "The Immortal" series by Alyson Noel. I love those books. Well, enjoy my story! This is gonna be a Kames story! Yay! Enjoy it! Hope you review and add to your favorites and alerts.**

* * *

**Aura colors.  
**

**Red: **Anger, fear, jealous, mean. stress**  
**

**Orange: **Thoughtfulness, courage, confidence, curious

**Yellow:** Optimistic, happy, friendly, kind**  
**

**Green: **Peaceful, compassion, down-to-earth

**Blue: **Sensitive, moody,**  
**

**Violet: **Benevolence, conceited, self-absorb**  
**

**Pink: **Love, friendly**  
**

**Gray: **Depression,sadness, exhaustion**  
**

**Black:** ill/sick, imminent death**  
**

**White: **Normal, calm.

* * *

Colors are everywhere. From green grass, to blue skies. Lights people are color blind. No, that doesn't mean they only see the world like silent old films. It means seeing a different color than what others can. Like they see purple, but they're really looking at green.

Colors! They're even swirling around you! No, really, it's literally swirling around you. It's like you're glowing. Those are called auras. Colors base on your personalities and feelings. I can see them and no one else can.

I really don't know what happen, but I guess after seeing a double rainbow at the Palmwood's park, and no one else can, I guess I woke up the next morning, seeing people glow. Carlos is yellow, Logan is white or maybe green. And my boyfriend, James, is surrounded by a pink glow.

'Why are they glowing?' I wondered. It didn't take long until I realized I can see them. I think it's a gift that I never expected to have. I found out by searching online, (since well, it has the answers to everything). I found out it's their aura. I try to look at my aura in my reflection, but it failed. I can't see my own aura! That's stupid. But I can always guess.

Everyone has an aura. All different colors. Auras can change colors depending on people's emotions.

I didn't tell anyone about my powers since they will think I'm insane! So I try to keep it safe. Seems easy.

But lately, something was out of place. James. Whenever he's around me he always had this pink glow, showing that he loves me. I bet mine's is pink as well. But now, he's aura had changed to gray. What is happening to him? It haven't changed back to any other color, just gray, and it stays like that. I think it's permanent. Is it my fault? What did I do? Is it my powers getting not functioning right and I'm just seeing things? Or it was just him and something is wrong? I, as his boyfriend need to help him.

But let's start from the beginning when I woke up, and found out my powers. And how I help James with his mysterious color change, with Carlos and Logan's help of course.

**Sorry it's short, want an intro. Well, review please!**


	2. Seeing Auras

**Sup guys! Like the first chapter? Bet you do! Well, this is the second chapter! So in every chapter, the aura chart will be there all the time! So you will know. Well, enjoy! BTW I'm doing it as present tense cuz I'm horrible at past.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
**

* * *

**Aura colors.  
**

**Red: **Anger, fear, jealous, mean. stress, annoyed**  
**

**Orange: **Thoughtfulness, courage, confidence, curious,

**Yellow:** Optimistic, happy, friendly, kind**  
**

**Green: **Peaceful, compassion, down-to-earth

**Blue: **Sensitive, moody,**  
**

**Violet: **Benevolence, conceited, self-absorb**  
**

**Pink: **Love, friendly**  
**

**Gray: **Depression,sadness, exhaustion**  
**

**Black:** ill/sick, imminent death**  
**

**White: **Normal, calm.

* * *

"Enemies on the field. We're not gonna make it. If we go out, we'll be shot!" I whispers.

"Not to mention that the the greatest player is out there." James leans. over, glancing down on the grass.

" Okay, you get Carlos since you're the fastest."

"Great, good luck."

"You too."

We both nod as we both jump out of the tree shouting battle cries and running in different directions to find the others. I found Logan hiding behind a tree loading up. Ha, big mistake. I silently run over to him.

"Freeze!" I yell out pointing the gun to him. He drop his and put his hands up in surrender. "Oh, you're not gonna battle back are you?"

"Please don't hurt me." He gulps.

"Don't worry, I won't." I smirk as I grab his arm and pulled him away. "I got him! I got Logan!"

"Wow, that was easy." James says, still running around, detecting Carlos.

"Not yet?" I asks.

"I can't find him! He's nowhere in sight!"

"Well, keep looking." He nod as he run away. I glance back at Logan

"Now, as for you... what am I gonna do with you?"

"Don't shoot me?" He says hopefully.

"Nah, I'm gonna get Carlos' attention." I says as I point the gun close to his temple.

"Carlos help me!" Logan cries.

"Ha! He's not even here! So your screams will be useless to a-"

"Logan!" I hear Carlos gasped. I turn to him and he was holding onto James. "Put the gun down Kendall." He order sternly.

"Or what?" I ask. And without a verbal answer, he pull out his gun and point it to James' temple. I gasp. "No, Carlos, don't... put it down. Leave my boyfriend alone."

"Not until you put Logan down." I obey and let him down. But before he touch the grass, I shot him.

"Ohhhh Owww! That hurts!"

"Logan!" Carlos cries and shot James before he came running over.

"Ow! Carlos! That hurts!" He screams

"Sorry."

"James!" I run over to my brunette boyfriend and hold him tight. "Baby, you alright?"

"Yeah, but I don't think I can hang on." He say. His eyes slowly close.

"What? No, James! Don't you dare leave me!" But it was too late. I sigh and stand up facing Carlos. "What have you done?"

"What have I done? Look at Logan!"

"Well, look at what you did to James!" I hold up my gun and point it behind Carlos.  
I shoot him.

"Ow!" He scream and turn to me, shot me as well on the chest

"Ow!" Okay, even though this is just orange, foamed suction cups, it still a pain. I shot him again.

"Ow!"

We kept shooting each other to no end... well, until our bullets are out.

"Wow, this is entertaining." I hear Logan say behind me. I turn around and saw him sitting with James under a tree. I was out of bullets.

"Oh no..." I whispers.

"Ha, one more bullet left." Carlos say and shot me but I ducked. The bullet went flying over my head and hit the free, fallen and bounce off James' head.

"So, who won?" James ask.

"No one, I guess." I answer.

"Wow, well, I'll put the nerf guns away." James offer and collect all the suction cup bullets he can find and our guns. As I turn around I found Logan back on his laptop typing up something for Ms. Collins and I saw Carlos swinging around like a monkey holding on to the branches. I smile at my two friends as I help James find and collect the bullets.

As I was collecting, I look up at the sky and gasp at my amazement. "Oh my God!" I exclaim.

"What?" The three ask stopping at what they're doing.

"It's a double rainbow!" I turn to them. "What does it mean?" They look up at the sky in confusion.

"I don't see anything Kendall." Logan say.

"Me either." Carlos say.

"W-well, m-maybe when you stand where I am you can see it." Carlos and Logan look at each other and shrug as they come over, standing right next to me, looking up in the sky.

"I don't see anything Ken." Carlos stare in confusion.

"Yeah, same here, sorry. Maybe you're just seeing things." Logan slap my shoulder and walk back to his work. I scan around to find where James went and when I found him, I pull him over.

"Whoa, Ken, what's up baby?"

"James, did you see that?"

"See what?" He ask

"A double rainbow! Up there in the sky!"

He look up once more and shake his head. "Sorry Kendall, but I can't see anything but clouds floating by." He say and walk away to find more orange bullets

"I know what I say." I mutter and look up again, but this time, the double rainbow's gone. It was disappear. Where did it go? Eh, maybe Logan's right, I'm just seeing things. I just shrug and continue helping James.

Later that night as I climb into bed, James ask me, "So, how's your rainbow?"

I can tell he was teasing. I roll my eyes. "I know what I saw! But it disappear after you left."

"Yeah right. Enjoy your little fantasy." He laughs as he takes his shirt off. Oh well, who cares.

"Yeah, night baby." I say and close my eyes.

'Night."

* * *

"Kendall! Wake up!" I hear someone scream. I groan and flip over to my stomach, grabbing a pillow and lay it over my head. Then, someone is jumping on my bed. Yep, it's Carlos.

"Kendall! Come on! I know you hate waking up but we can't be late." It's Logan. Ugh, Rocque Records. Hate that place for one reason. Gustavo.

"Come on Kenny Wake up." I hear James smooth voice calls and lips against mines. I smile as I groggily sit up rubbing my eyes.  
I open my eyes to see two of my best friends and my boyfriend leaning over me. Carlos on my bed of course.

But I felt like I was still dreaming. One reason: They're glowing. No really. Different colors are surrounding them. My eyes bug out. My jaw drop. I close them immediately as I rub my eyes again. And yet, when I stop and open my eyes again, the colors are still there. What is going on? Why are they glowing. Carlos' color is yellow, James is pink, and Logan is white. Why are they glowing?

"Kendall? You alright?" Logan ask.

"Yeah, one question: Why are you guys glowing?"

They all look at each other in confusion. Then look back at me. "We're not glowing." Carlos laughs.

"He's hallucinating again, just like the double rainbow yesterday." Logan say.

Maybe it will go away later like the rainbow did. This is just weird.

"Boys! Breakfast!" My mom calls and the three run downstairs as I got up and get dress. I went to the bathroom and check out my reflection. I'm not glowing. How come I'm not. Oh well. Must be my imagination. My brain is playin' tricks on me. I brush my teeth and run downstairs with the others before the food's all out, that's the Carlos.  
I stop dead at my track as I saw Katie and mom. They are glowing too! Katie is surrounded by red when I saw here looking at her phone. She looks mad at something or someone. I guess someone texted her bad news or something cruel to make her angry. And mom is surrounded by yellow, just like Carlos!

"Kendall? Hello! Earth to Kendall!" Someone had shot me out of my thoughts. It was Carlos. I look over to him at the table. "Are you going to eat?"

"Yeah, just hold on." I say as I tiredly sit down besides James and Carlos. I see Logan's no longer white, now he's yellow. I turn to James and he's no longer pink, he's now yellow as well. What is going on? Seriously, I need an answer.  
Maybe it's just me. I guess I shouldn't tell them and ask why are they glowing. I ask the three already, they think I'm crazy! So now everyone is yellow except for Katie who's still red.

I pour some syrup on my pancake as I stare at them, wondering why they're yellow. I put it down and grab a fork.

"Is something a matter sweetie?" Mom ask as she sits across from me.

I shake my head. "Uh, no, I'm fine Mom."

"Kendall's still in dream land!" Carlos giggles. "He hallucinating. Yesterday he saw a double rainbow that no one but him saw and today, he said James, Logan and I are glowing."

"Aren't you too... I don't know, old and boyish to see colorful rainbows and people magically glowing?" Katie ask no longer red, but now orange.

I shrug as I eat my pancake. People are changing colors. What do they mean and why is it happening. And most importantly, why an I seeing them?

Later at Rocque Records I see everyone is glowing. Gustavo is red and Kelly is just white. Why is that? And not only that, I see everybody is glowing! Even on my way there. I mean at the limo when Kelly picked us up to the studio, I keep staring at her in wonder. She was white and turn kinda orange when she look at me. Then turn back to white as the boys talk about random stuff on the way. Later, I found Mr. X is red too. I felt uneasy. It looks like red means angry. Are they angry at me? Well, Gustavo obviously, but Mr. X. Maybe he's stressed out and annoyed by us. For him, teaching Big Time Rush is a difficulty.

After countless, nonstop hours of rehearsals, we finally get to go home. I see all three of them gray after work. What does that mean? I also look around the streets. People glowing in different colors. In all colors really. I try to ignore that and walk home.

Even at the Palmwoods. I look around. Everyone has a color swirling around them. Mr. Bitters is red... makes since since he's.. well, bitter. Jo is yellow, along with Stephanie and Lucy. Jett is purple. Lightning is yellow, Tyler is red, and again trying to run and hide from his mother. Camille is orange, The Jennifers are purple, or red, can't really made it clear. The girls around Guitar Dude are pink, and he is white. Buddha Bob is white, and I guess that's all of our friends.

I went upstairs to apartment 2J. Got on the laptop to check out the meaning of all this. Their auras. I can see auras! That's what I was seeing! But what are the meanings to it?

"Hey baby." i glance over my shoulder and saw James has been peeking to see what I was doing. "Whatcha lookin' at?"

I chuckle. "Nothing, just aura."

"Cool, what's their meaning?" I look at him, seeing he is once again pink. I check out the meaning of each colors. I smile after reading what pink means: Love. That's one of their meanings. My smile grows and I print out the aura color chart and grab it out of the printer and later tape it to my wall to remember. Seems important. But why can I see auras and no one else can't? And how come I can't see my aura? Well, it doesn't matter right? I walk back down and saw James on my laptop. He has clicked off the window I was in. Oh well, don't need it anymore. I see his aura is yellow as I saw him watching someone hilarious on YouTube. I plop down beside him and watch whatever he's watching. I give him a peck on the cheek. He turn pink again. This is an amazing gift I just found out.

**Done! Thanks for reviewing the last chapter, I really appreciate it! Well, review this chapter so I can so I can update the next! Laters!**


	3. Gray Energy

**Hello guys! Wats up? thank u for the review! well, enjoy this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
**

* * *

**Aura colors.  
**

**Red: **Anger, fear, jealous, mean. stress, annoyed**  
**

**Orange: **Thoughtfulness, courage, confidence, curious,

**Yellow:** Optimistic, happy, friendly, kind**  
**

**Green: **Peaceful, compassion, down-to-earth

**Blue: **Sensitive, moody, concern.**  
**

**Violet: **Benevolence, conceited, self-absorb**  
**

**Pink: **Love, friendly**  
**

**Gray: **Depression,sadness, exhaustion**  
**

**Black:** ill/sick, imminent death**  
**

**White: **Normal, calm

* * *

I feel like I'm going too far with my powers now. Even though I found out about two days from now. I've been overly amuse at my extraordinary power. It kept me busy. But they also kinda hurt me, and yet, leaves me curious, like red, gray, and sometimes blue. Black kinda scares me. If I see someone's aura's black. I'm pretty sure I know what all the colors stands for by now. I mean, I've been staring and studying all morning today.

Right now, I'm standing in the lobby, back against and arms on Mr. Bitter's desk. No one was coming for assistance, since none was needed. Mr. Bitter's in his office doing who-knows-what. I'm scanning the Palm Woods, seeing people and their auras, seeing them change colors seeing the activities their doing. I'm mostly seeking for friends there. They're all seem happy and normal. No problems here.

I then see Carlos and Logan walking out of the elevator together. Carlos aura is always yellow! Well, most of the time. And Logan- wow, this is interesting. Someone's in love! He wrap his arms around Carlos' waist. Unusual. How come I didn't see this before? They walk up to me.

"Hello Kendall." They greet me.

"Hey guys." I smile, but in my mind said else-wise when my eyes shoot at Logan. 'Someone has a little crush. Am I right Pink-Aura?'

"Whatcha up to Ken?" Logan ask.

"Nothing," I say.

"Really, because James said you were trying to see people's auras." What? James know I can see them? " He said you were somehow interested in them and you try to see them. Yet, you fail." He adds quickly

'I'm not trying to see them. I can see them.' I say in my head. I scoff. "What? No, I wasn't staring at people, trying to look at their energy colors. I was looking for James."

"You've been out for two hours and James' in the apartment." Carlos say.

"Oh, well, I'll be on my wa-" I was about to walk away from them, until something caught my eye. There is James, coming out of the elevator, gray aura and he has an upset face on. "Found him." I say and Carlos and Logan turn around seeing James sitting on the couch, throwing his head back. I remember what gray meant. Now I'm worry. I come up and sit next to him. "What's the matter James?"

He sigh. "Well, I was in the apartment, I was all happy, then I take a nap, now I'm sad." That's it?

"Why are you sad?"

He sigh again. "I... don't... know." was his answer until he stand up and walking back to the apartment, taking the stairs this time.

"James is weird right now." Carlos say.

"Wonder what he dreamt about in his nap, maybe he's sad about something in his dream." Logan guess.

"Nah, maybe it's something else." I say and walk out to the pool.

I know I should be concern about James, but it's just a few minutes ago. It will go away. He must be exhausted instead of sad. Who knows.

* * *

It's been a week now and my confusion and concerns grow each day. I don't know if it was him, or is it just me? Is my powers malfunctioning? Who knows, but even when I see James happy and smiling I see his color's gray. Sadness, gray, next to me, gray. It was always been gray no matter what kind of emotions he was in! Usually, when he's happy, it should turn yellow! Or when he's next to me, pink! But it was always been gray no matter How much he feels. I'm worried about him... or maybe I'm scared for my life.

What if it's me? What if it's malfunctioning? I only had my powers for a week! Wait, it can't be me! I'm fine! my powers are working right with everyone! Everyone but James at is.

I sigh as I plop down on the orange couch with Carlos and Logan.

What's the matter with James? Didi he had continuous nightmares? It can't be. I sleep with him every night and he made no sudden movements or a single peep. What is up? Is he just pretending? No! My aura powers tells all! It's like telepathy, except knowing people true emotions.

"Kendall? You alright?" I hear a voice shot me out of my thoughts. It was Logan. His aura is blue, meaning he's concern. Next to him is Carlos, who's pink... wait, I'm I seeing this right?

"Yeah, I'm fine, just concern about James, that's all."

"We all are."

"Carlos doesn't look like it." He's pink... he's freaking pink! It was two meanings! Friendly and love. Love only happens when you're next to someone you like... and last week Logan was like that with Carlos next to him that means... oh god!

"Anyways," I start then think about what I was about to say, careful not to reveal my powers. Then I got it. "You noticed now James is switching from happy to depress? But it looks like he has been depress all along, even when he's happy."

"What makes you think that Ken?" Logan ask.

I think again, "Well, every night since last week, James kinda have a nightmare and then stop, acting like nothing even happened." I lie.

"Maybe James is bipolar!" Carlos pipe in. I didn't even know he was listening. I thought he was in 'Lovey Dovey Land' with Logan.

Now I think about it, I guess James_ maybe_ bipolar. He's been switching emotions recently. Just hope he doesn't have bipolar disorder. But James never act like this before. What is up?

"Hello my loving coupled best friend!" I hear James coming down the swirly slide all happy an cheery. He come up to Carlos and Logan and hug them. then went behind me and wrap his arms around my neck. Pulling me back slightly and kiss my cheek and give me a little love bite on the neck. "Hello baby, how are you doing today?"

"Uh, fine, I guess, and how are you today Cupcake." I ask keep staring at the blank TV.

"Hm, oh fine." He say. I turn back to him. Gray. I expect him to be pink. I sigh depressingly.

"Jamie, I wanna know what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong Baby Pie." He smile.

"Baby Pie?" Logan ask confusingly.

"Oh, that reminds me. I want some pie!" James say unwrapping his arms around my neck and walk to the kitchen to find some pie. I keep eying his every move, wondering why his aura is always gray now. As he search the fridge's see-though door, and the counters for some pie, he frown and say. "There's no pie? and turn back shouting, "Mama Knight! There's no pie!"

"Check in the back of the fridge." Mom instruct from upstairs. What is she doing upstairs? Oh whatever.

"I don't see-" James stop shouting and turn back. "Oh there it is!" He say opening the door and grab the leftover pie. "Anyone want some?" The two of us shake our heads.

"Ooh, I want some!" Carlos jump up off the couch and to the kitchen next to James.

"Someone's moody." Logan say.

"No, if he is, he will be blue instead of gray." I mutter so Logan can't hear.

I saw James heating up the pies and later sit on the couch playing video games with Carlos like always.**  
**

Later that night, I was sitting in bed checking online in my laptop to learn more about strange behaviors and more about my aura-seeing powers. I had no luck yet.

I hear the door open and I turn to see who. James has kinda stumble in and to bed, without changing or doing anything first. He groan.

"Hey Jamie," I whisper.

"Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" He snap at me. I sort of jump back at the shock. He never snap at me like that, not ever.

"Alright, alright." I say surrendering. Then I climb back in bed, turning off my laptop and lay down my bed, turning off the lamp.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night by a cry. My eyes shot open and I shot up turning my head and searching frantically, for the source. I turn the lamp on and look at the time. Half pass four. I sigh and turn to James' bed. He's not there. The covers were open. I stand up and head to his bed. I see his pillow's wet and a bit of blood on his sheets. I gasp and went searching for him. I run all over the apartment for him, whispering his name loudly. I search ever single inch of the place. No luck. I was getting tired and went back up to my room and once I got there. I saw James in bed, safe and sound. What the heck?

* * *

The next day, same as yesterday, he was being bipolar, happy, and then sad. But gray energy is still around him. That night was the same, he was gone, I went searching, no where. But this time, when I came back up, he wasn't in bed. I was about to go back to bed when I heard whimpering. I stop and listen. It's from the corner of the room. I tip-toe there and saw him wrapping myself into a ball. I knee in front of him.

"James?" I call. I brush his brunette hair with my fingers. And just for that, he lift up his head slowly and I let go. As I meet his eyes, I let out a small gasp. His eyes are red and puffy. Tears in his eyes and on his sliding down his cheeks. I'm not gonna ask. I just wrap my arms around his frame as he cry silently. Why is he tearing up? What happen? He didn't seem to have a nightmare. He doesn't talk in his sleep to give me a little clue of what's going on. Just gotta know.

* * *

"... I don't even know what's up with him. He's went missing, two nights ago, then last night I found him curled up in the corner crying." I explain to Logan and Carlos the next day at the poolside sitting at our favorite chairs, where all four of us were always sitting.

"Maybe he had a nightmare." Logan say.

"Oh no way, I was there. He made no sudden movements. I don't know what's up." I look down and take a sip of my smoothie.

"Yep, I was right, he's bipolar!" Carlos say proudly. Proud that he's right.

"And you're not even a bit peculiar about our friend's behavior?"

"I am Logie, just trying to brighten the mood."

I sigh. " I mean, he's not even his normal self anymore! He hasn't tan, he hasn't played hockey with us, he hasn't done anything he usually do, plus, does anybody tell me when James combed his hair?"

"Don't know, but at least he still loves video games and pie!" Carlos smile.

"Dude, stop trying to brighten up our mood." I then see his aura turn from yellow to red. He's pouting and annoyed.

"Hello guys." I hear James come up beside us. I turn around and saw James sitting on his favorite chair next to me and tan.

"He seems like himself now." Carlos smile going back to yellow.

" Oh James, what happen last night?" I ask.

"What are you talking about?"

"And why were there's bloodstains on your sheets two nights ago?" Logan ask next. Yeah, he and Carlos were shock to hear that.

"There were no bloodstains."

"Yeah, there is, we went up and check and there it is." Carlos say.

"I don't know what you're talking about guys."

I sigh once more and look down, seeing gauze wrap around his right wrist. My guessing, "Did you cut yourself James?" I ask in shock.

"Pfft, that's ridicules, why would I cut myself, because, 'cause, that will hurt, ouch, you know."

"Okay..." Logan say awkwardly. "You know that if you need help we've always be there for you, you know?"

"Yep, don't worry."

I stare at James in worry. Gray glowing all over him. I turn back to Carlos and Logan on the other side of me. now both of them are blue.

* * *

That night, in the middle of the night, I wake up from the sound of door opening and shutting. I got out of bed and sound James not in bed again. I look around the room. Not in here. I guess he had run off outside. I was in my sweatpants and shirt so no reason to change. I run out the door and saw the front door shut from the balcony. I slide down the swirly slide and chase him out the door. Not knowing what his destination is, he is still running and I soon found myself at the Palmwood's park. I guess I end up losing him there. But then I found him. Breaking down on the grass. Having a little of a nervous breakdown. I run to run and hug his frame again as he cry. What is wrong with him. I am extremely anguish right now... or maybe he is .

* * *

It has been two days and nothing has change. In the day, he pretend nothing had happen and at night, he had a nervous breakdown alone in the park. He is still gray and nothing change. I'm scared.

That night I again woke up from crying and a short scream. I found the source of the sound in the bathroom. I try to open the door but it's locked. I knock.

"James, are you okay in there baby?" Nothing just hearing a whimper. I remember the key was hidden on the top of the door frame. I got on my tip toes to get it and I did. As I put it in the whole and jiggle the knob it to open. It wouldn't even budge open after it was unlock. I put the key back and try to open the door. "James, open this door."

He just whimper some more.

I body slam the door open. Success. But when I check out what's going on, I gasp. I froze. I can't even move. I don't know what to do but scream, or take it away from him, or... or... I don't know! He just stare at me eye to eye. Fear, sadness, and desperation in his eyes. As his eyes glue to me, I scan the bathroom. a small puddle of crimson liquid. A small, sharp item in his hand and unrolled gauze everywhere. I feel like calling someone, or scream, but I just froze in place.

**Done! Wow, what was that! So what do you think is wrong with James? And how about Kendall? What do you think about Carlos and Logan at the beginning? Review what you think, bye!**


	4. Tell Me Your Pain

**Hello guys! Whats up? thank u for the review! well, enjoy this chapter. oh, btw, do u want me to take off the aura color chart for the rest of the story? Does it bother you or helps? tell me. enjoy the story.  
**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything familiar but the plot.  
**

* * *

**Aura colors.  
**

**Red: **Anger, fear, jealous, mean. stress, annoyed**  
**

**Orange: **Thoughtfulness, courage, confidence, curious,

**Yellow:** Optimistic, happy, friendly, kind**  
**

**Green: **Peaceful, compassion, down-to-earth

**Blue: **Sensitive, moody, concern.**  
**

**Violet: **Benevolence, conceited, self-absorb**  
**

**Pink: **Love, friendly**  
**

**Gray: **Depression,sadness, exhaustion**  
**

**Black:** ill/sick, imminent death**  
**

**White: **Normal, calm

* * *

"... Kendall? Don't scream. Please, what ever you do, don't scream." James say slowly.

"Why?" That's the only thing I can manage to get out for now.

"I-I, uh, I was," He stumbles. " I accidentally cut myself and I try to stop the bleeding, but things got out of hand."

"This- this was no accident! This is a purpose action you're taken!"

"Kendall, please don't be mad at me!" He stumbles to stand back up. I come up and hold his arms by his sides.

"Why are you doing this?" I raise my voice, even though I tried so hard not to since it's only the middle of the night. I didn't mean to. I was just so scared.

His eyes water, bottom lips quivers. I guess I must have scared him, but if I did, then his aura will be red with fear, but it didn't. It's the same dull color of gray that never changes.

His voice softens. "You won't understand, Kendall." Then he started yelling. "NO ONE WILL EVER UNDERSTANDS!" He push me to the side and walk out of the door, slamming it hard, not remembering, or not caring, that there other people in this apartment too, who are in bed.

What don't I understand? I mean I know James my whole life. His entire life's perfect, just like his face. What must have bothered him?

"James..." I sigh, throwing my head up and walk out the door. I poke my head out the door. "James!" I call quickly. But the whole apartment is completely quiet. I hear whimpering again from my right. I turn and saw James facing away from me, side leaning against the wall. I gently touch his shoulder but when he felt my touch, he nudges away. I pull my hand back slightly.

"No one will understand." He mutters.

"You're right James. I don't understand. Why did you just cut yourself? Don't you know how dangerous this it?"

"I was trying to get rid of the pain."

"No, the only thing you were doing was let yourself exsanguinate to death."

He squeals.

"What are you planning on doing next behind my back? Smoke? Drink? Burning yourself?"

"You wouldn't understand my agonizing pain, Kenny. You won't understand. No one will." He started to calm.

"What are you talking about? I've known you my entire life? Nothing agonizing had happened to you."

He said nothing.

What is he hiding? Does he have a secret I've never knew about? Something that me, nor anybody else knew about?

Then I hear Logan in the other room yelling, "Kendall! Would you please stop James' little mood swing?"

"Right on it Logan." I call to him and look back at my gray-aura boyfriend.

"Hey Jamie, do you have a secret? Something I never knew about? Something you've never been able to tell people because you're afraid you'll be embarrass or the past will harm you?"

He said nothing.

I look down at the floor. Hands stuff in my sweat pants pocket, rocking myself with my heels and toes. "I'll tell you my secret if you tell me yours." I say looking up at him with my eyes. I wanna tell him. I trust him anyways. He won't think I'm crazy and need help.

"I've known everything about you Ken."

"Not everything, not my recent one." I smile.

He said nothing. I frown. His back has always facing me. never turning around.

"Wanna know what it is?" I ask, but he just shrugs, showing that he doesn't care if I tell him or not. "Okay." I whisper and lean in to whisper in his ear. Though, it's not life anyone else can hear it, right? "Okay, I can see people's auras." I reveal and lean back. And when he didn't reply or comment, I ask. "Isn't that cool?" Nothing, I sigh. "Look James. What I see is not you. I mean your aura has been gray for weeks now and it never changed. Even when your mood changes, your aura doesn't. You know what gray means James? It means depress you're always depress. If you're really feeling agonizing pain, then your aura should be red. Even in the day, when you're all smiling, you're suppose to be yellow, not gray, and most of all, when you're with me," I pause taking a shaky break, feeling like I'm about to cry myself. " You're aura's suppose to be pink, not gray. It always been pink when you're next to me. No matter what." I voice starts to crack.

"What? That you think that since I'm not pink whenever I'm around you, meaning I don't like you anymore?" Well, that's part of it.

"What? No, it's just- I don't want to see you like this. I mean you're gray, I want to help, so your aura can change colors again. Colors never lie. I see you gray all the time. I'm worried about you. Now I told you my secret, now it's your turn."

"No one will understand Kendall. No one will. Even if I tell you, you'll still won't understand."

What can't I understand? I'm the best problem solver of the group. If I don't understand it at first, then I will solve it one by one like a puzzle.

"Look, if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to. But I will get the information out of you. I won't bother you. But I will if I see you harm yourself, or doing something new like drinking, doing drugs, or changing your eating habits to not eating at all."

He stays silence again.

I take a deep breath out and say, "If you're ready to talk to me, you know where to find me." I say and open back the door wider, that was ajar. I step in.

"Kendall?" James mumbles.

"Yeah?" I ask poking my head out again to face him, but he still didn't face me. But when he only turn his head to look over his shoulders for me, I see his tear stained cheeks, and they're still sliding silently.

I was hoping he would say something like 'Thank you.' or something like that, but instead he just say, " You're an expert of puzzling. Find all the pieces and put them all together. But don't be expecting me to give you the hints. I might give you it, but didn't I was." He turn back forward and stop at the slide. He turn back around and said. "Go ahead Kendall. Play a very difficult, challenging game of Blue's Clues." That's all he said until he slide down the swirly side alone. I walk forward and glace down the balcony. Seeing him tucking myself on the couch with blankets instead.

"Did he just say play a game of Blue's Clues?" I slightly jump as I hear Logan's voice right behind me. I turn around and saw him and Carlos. I see Carlos' energy is a bit gray for exhaustion or Logan is just orange.

"Ooh, we use to love that show, remember Logie?" Carlos ask hugging his arm turning yellow.

"How long have you guys been standing behind me?" I ask hoping they didn't hear what I told James.

"Only the part when he told you to play a game of a children TV show." Logan say.

"What is going on with him?" Carlos ask.

I turn back to look down at the couch where James is with blankets. "I don't know. But I'm going to play his hard-to-find, puzzle solving game and find out. I'm scared guys."

"Us too." They both say worriedly.

**Sorry it's a bit sorter than the last one. Well, review please!**


	5. Find the Evidence By Reading My Signs

**Sup guys! Okay, like you said, I am NOT going to take away the chart. So... uh... I guess now... enjoy! lol.**

* * *

**Aura colors.  
**

**Red: **Anger, fear, jealous, mean. stress, annoyed**  
**

**Orange: **Thoughtfulness, courage, confidence, curious,

**Yellow:** Optimistic, happy, friendly, kind**  
**

**Green: **Peaceful, compassion, down-to-earth

**Blue: **Sensitive, moody, concern.**  
**

**Violet: **Benevolence, conceited, self-absorb**  
**

**Pink: **Love, friendly**  
**

**Gray: **Depression,sadness, exhaustion**  
**

**Black:** ill/sick, imminent death**  
**

**White: **Normal, calm

* * *

The rain. The sound of it drumming on the roof of the Palmwoods. Drops sliding down the window pane. Staring out at the sky, which is now blanketed with fluffy sheets of gray, filling the whole apartment with depression.

We're all are. Wonder if James' depression is contagious

It's been about four days since I found him on the bathroom floor cutting himself.

Right now, I'm staring out of the window at the rain, thinking, wondering, and worrying, and maybe scared out of my mind. Logan is as worried as I, but for two reasons, or should I say worrying for two people. James and Carlos. Yes, I said Carlos.

I found Carlos' aura is gray as well. I shrugged it off at first 'cause I thought it was from exhaustion. But since Carlos hasn't done anything, it made me think that James' infectious depression is effecting our little yellow aura sunshine too. But I found out that's not the case yesterday. I heard coughing, and found it was him, and his aura is black. I freaked out, but found out the reason why Carlos hasn't been active in over three days is because he felt ill, as in he's sick in bed... right now.

Logan is taking care of him now. Great to have a future doctor in the house. He is paying more of his attention on his boyfriend more than his depressing friend. Yes, I said boyfriend. Carlos and Logan had officially a couple just like me and James.

Oh. James. What is wrong? It has been four day and he haven't gave me any clues or a hint. Even though if he didn't know he is giving it to me.

Right now, James is combing his hair. Finally, something normal. But his aura is still gray. Come on James! Change color already!

* * *

Well, it's been a week, Carlos is feeling better. His color his not pale and he's back to his normal yellow-aura self. I'm glad.

Right now, we're all in class, time for English. But instead of Ms. Collins teaching us about Shakespeare, which is our lesson for two weeks now, there was someone coming in. I think she said a guidance counselor. Why do we have a guidance counselor here?

He is were to talk about child abuse. I roll my eyes at that.

Carlos raise his hand. "Uh, why are we learning about that? We already know about that and know that it's illegal-" Yeah, I know right?

"But people still do them." Logan interrupted him.

"Why?"

"Well, lots of reasons for their actions." The guidance say. " People abuse their child because their drunk, or a drug addict. That's the most common. Or people who them because they think their child killed their spouts. Or someone just has a very sick mind and harm them instead." Okay, now that is sad and stupid of them.

After nonstop talking about it, even though we all already know about that, the guidance ask, "So, since we already know about it, has anybody ever seen someone got abuse for real?"

No one raise their hand. I smile since that's a good thing. Right? But then I saw James biting his thumb nail nervously.

"Come on, don't be shy."

Then, from the corner of my eyes, I saw James hands trembling.

"No one? Okay, good. Because I am going to show you a video to show you what child abuse looks like so that if you witness it, you can contact the police. Physical you know immediately, but how about emotional child abuse? Let's see. Would someone hit the lights?"

Lucy's the one to do so.

The first one to show is emotional abuse, saying that it's difficult to see and witness. I look around the room and saw all the students auras are grayish blue or just gray showing sadness. I feel sorry for them. People all ages got abuse just for that.

After the emotional abuse is over, the first half, the second half of the video is physical abuse, where you witness a parent hitting their poor, helpless, child with their fist, by kicking, or anything they can find near them. My heart drop to my stomach seeing that. I look around again seeing some people's auras are red and/or gray. I turn back to the screen.

Then I saw James again. He had had an empty piece of paper in hand crumble it up as his hand form a shaking fist.

"James? You alright?" No answer. He's still putting his head down. I sigh. If he doesn't feel like watching, why didn't he gave the paper that said if we are okay to watch it. I mean, before this, a few days ago, Ms. Collins gave us the sheet and if they don't return the paper, it means it's okay for them to watch.

After the video, everyone had froze, until the light had turn back on, hitting peoples eyes, making me, and them, groan.

After a bit more talking, the guidance left. I look around once more and peoples aura is all colors again. Logan, Carlos, and I turn our heads to James' direction. Heads still down on his desk.

"James? You alright?" Logan ask. And before I knew it, without lifting his head up, he sprint out the door, slamming the door behind him. As the door slam, people shut up, heads shooting at the door, even Ms. Collins. No one knew what just happened besides us three so they keeps on minding their own business. I lean closer to his wooden desk and saw small puddles of water. I eye the two in worry. Carlos whip it off with his long sleeve.

I glace at the wall clock and saw that class is almost over so I sprint out the door. I stop at the middle of the lobby seeing it's empty until Mr. Bitters came out from his office to do paperwork on his desk. His aura is red, like always, but I don't blame them. That's how he is. Right now he either feels stress or annoyed.

I come up to him. "Hi Mr. Bitters. How you seen James?"

"You mean the one curled up in the corner by the stairs?" Huh? Okay.

"Uh, Thanks for the help." I walk over to the stare and saw James curled up into a ball near the bottom of the stairs. What if someone was going down? Oh whatever, at that time, no one goes down the stairs, just the elevator.

Instead of saying another word, I gently try to get his attention by touching his back, about to rub smooth circles, but when I barely touch, he was already cringing in fear. Gray, not red. Why is he in fear if he looks gray? Maybe it's just me. Maybe my powers is malfunctioning. Oh whatever, I'm gonna deal with that later.

"James. What's the matter?"

"Nothing." He mutter.

I stare at him. This is _not_ just nothing. "Something is up. I know. All your strange behavior, and crying in the middle of the night, went missing, until I found you. You breakdown at the Palmwood's park, and cut, saying you need to get rid of your pain... now you were silently tearing up after seeing the physical abuse part of the video, what the he-" I stop there, realizing what just happen. Did he just gave me a clue? And did it happen to him? No way! His face and body looks flawless. No permanent scars or anything! But I decided to ask myself. "James, did you get abuse?"

He shakes his head slowly.

"Did you saw someone got abuse? Someone you love?"

He nods.

"Do I know this person?"

He shrugs. But two seconds later, he nod. Come on. I know a lot of people James knows. Then I gasp at what I was thinking.

"Did you abuse someone?" Wait, why did I ask that? Of course the answer is no if he nods at the second question I ask. And I ask again when I noticed his action for an answer. Nodding.

No way.

We both stayed silence. Me, still shocked and thinking while he's just sitting there, curled up back facing me. And when none of us said a word, he stumble back up and run up the stairs. I don't bother to follow. He does need some space and time.

* * *

My head is spinning. I can't get this all to add up. The answers he gave me. How can you abuse someone and witness it at the same time? Is that even possible? And when did this happen? How really? Even though I can solve anything, I can't solve this. I guess I need more clues to be able to add it up. No puzzle has only two pieces. There should be more.

"Kendall? What are you thinking?" Logan ask. I look up at him from my bowl of cereal. I saw Logan is eating toast as Carlos pour cereal in his helmet again.

"I was just-" I stop. I didn't tell him or Carlos about what James told be yesterday. Well, he didn't really answer verbally, just small simple, everyday movement. I don't know if I should tell them. If I do, they won't believe me. Heck, I don't even believe him! I mean no way did James hurt anybody! He's a nice, harmless, friendly guy! I didn't finish. I just act casually as if I was easily distracted by something.

"Hello friends." I hear James greet us from upstairs. We look up and didn't see him. I found him, already down the slide. He stand up grinning like an idiot. He come up to Logan first. " Hey Logie." Then Carlos, patting our little yellow aura friend's head. "Sup Carlitos." Then he walk over to the other side where I am and walk behind me. I look behind me at him. He end up cupping my face. "Morning Baby Cakes." He coo. Baby Cakes? That's a new one. He smile and let go, walking to the kitchen. I turn back to my two friends.

"Bipolar?" Carlos guess.

"Mood swings." Logan say.

I look down at my lap in shame. I can't help up thinking the way he's acting is my fault. I don't know how or why, but I just think that. I look back up and glace over my shoulder to the kitchen to see him. "Acting." I corrected the two. He must be acting like this in the day because he doesn't want the two to know that he's truly in his depress stage. If so, Logan will ask questions just like I did yesterday and things will come out. Even though it will help, I just can't help myself but to found out myself. I don't need help at all.

I guess he just needs some time. Mostly some space. Because the last thing he wants is his friends to worry and pestering him every minute. I wouldn't want that also.

After a while, Logan and I are doing homework Ms. Collins has assign. I am so stress. This is unbelievably impossible to do! I can't see why Logan had no problems... oh right. His brain is his textbook.

Carlos had gone to the lobby doing something with Katie and for James, I don't know. Let's just say he left out the door without a word except giving me a note that said " Going out. Be back at seven for dinner." But before I can say anything he's already out the door. I didn't even bother to follow.

* * *

Where is he! Where is my hazel-eyed, gray- aura boyfriend! It's like one in the morning! I can't even sleep until I know that he's okay. What if he's out? At this night, he would be jumped or... or worse! I can think of like ten things that can happen to him at this time! What if he in the hospital? What if he end up drunk and walk or drive home? What if he got hit? What if he got mugged in an alley? What if- wait, okay Kendall, just calm down. Nothing's going wrong. Maybe James is in our bedroom unseen. He's been out and I found him in the bed afterward, right? I'm scared. I was tired of waiting I guess I cried myself to sleep. I miss him so much. A knock woke me up. I look at the time and it's about a quarter pass three. I wipe my tears. Knocking was heard again, but a bit louder.

Must be him, but why knock? Did he forget his key? Or whatever. Before I knew it, I found myself running full speed towards the door. I turn on the lights to brighten the room and open the door.

I let out a gasp at what I saw. The state my boyfriend is in.

He's a crying mess. Eyes red and puffy. His face and arm full of cuts and bruises. He's slightly hunched over with a hand rested on his stomach. His lip is bleeding slightly in the corner of his mouth and his face has turned red. Now I really regret turning on the lights.

"James... wha- what happen to you?" I let out a shaky breath. With no answer, he just gave me an unexpected surprise attack by throwing himself onto me and sobbing hard. I wrap my arms around him. Trying my best to comfort him. I help him to the couch.

After he's calm enough I ask, "What happen?"

No answer.

"Did you get beat up in an alley?"

"Kinda." His voice is hoarse.

"What happen?"

"They beat me up. I beat them up, and I run away hiding then cry at the memory that had came back.

"Memory? What memory?"

"The pain."

"What pain."

He says nothing else. He stands up and I help him get to bed.

"What happen to him?" I saw Carlos and Logan had came out of their room shock expression on their faces.

"Tell you in the morning." I murmur and walk to my room and gently place James in bed.

The next morning I told Carlos and Logan what happen to their best friend, and my boyfriend. Those two have been blue-aura-ed for, like, almost everyday. My guess is that my aura is been blue everyday. Or red for fear. Even though I can't see my own, I can still guess.

Okay, I got some clues that had helped me. Maybe I can solve it now. Let's see, he abuse someone, he witness it though, he said the pain of the memory is agonizing, and he cries whenever the pain goes back. But I need to know more. What happen and who did it happen to if it's not him.

But why am I seeing gray on him only? He has change emotion. Even when he's acting. If he's depress, it will soon be too powerful to control and he can't act. So, what's going on? I need to learn more about my aura-seeing powers... after I found out about James maybe it will show up on the way.

* * *

It's been a week now. James had healed. Able to do anything again and all that. Right now I'm looking out the window thinking. Somehow looking out the window helps me concentrate better.

"James?"

"James!"

"Jamie! Where did you go!"

"Ugh, where is that boy!"

I turn away from the window and saw the two running around the apartment. "Why are you looking for him? He's been in his bed all day."

"No he's not Kendall!" Carlos say stopping his tract in front of me.

I jump. "What are you talking about?" What if it happens again?

"He's not in bed where he left him and we look everywhere. Every inch and James is not there!" Really? Did James really leave? I didn't hear the door open and close. "He's been gone for like two hours now!"

"Guys, bad news." Logan say running up to us.

"What's up?" Carlos ask.

"He's missing."

"Well, thank you captain obvious." I roll my eyes.

"No! I mean he's _really_ missing! He's gone! I found his window open."

"He ran away?" Carlos and I simultaneously holler. Logan nod.

I run to my laptop and track his cell phone like Kelly did to Gustavo once. Took awhile though. I then stare confuse at the screen at the result.

"He's in Minnesota?" I ask.

"What is he doing there? Is he homesick?" Carlos ask.

"I don't think so." I mumble. By the hints that he gave me for the past two weeks or so, it looks like he went there to find something or someone, or just to find a way to get rid of the pain.

"Well, let's go back. Back to Minnesota!" Logan say and I close my laptop and run out the door. Carlos and Logan on my tail.

**Done! Okay, what do you think of this? Now the clues that you found out in this chapter. What so you think is going on with James? And why did James run back home to Minnesota? Tell me youe guess by review! If you have no guesses, REVIEW anyways! Later.  
**


	6. Answers Shall Be Revealed at Home

**Hey, what's up? Nothing to say, so let's go. But I do expect more reviews for this chapter. Well, read!  
**

* * *

**Aura colors.  
**

**Red: **Anger, fear, jealous, mean. stress, annoyed, startled **  
**

**Orange: **Thoughtfulness, courage, confidence, curious,

**Yellow:** Optimistic, happy, friendly, kind**  
**

**Green: **Peaceful, compassion, down-to-earth

**Blue: **Sensitive, moody, concern.**  
**

**Violet: **Benevolence, conceited, self-absorb**  
**

**Pink: **Love, friendly**  
**

**Gray: **Depression,sadness, exhaustion**  
**

**Black:** ill/sick, imminent death**  
**

**White: **Normal, calm

* * *

We are now on a private jet. Gustavo got us a private jet immediately after find out James has gone back home. Our mission is to get him back, he said.

Carlos is now asleep on Logan's shoulders while he is reading his medical books to pass the time, right across from me. Maybe he's doing that to see is James has a mental disorder or not. Both of their energy is white why my guess that mine is grayish-blue. Still can't see them!

"I got it!" Logan suddenly say cheerfully, making Carlos shot up.

Carlos' aura turn to bright red for startled. Logan too but for only a sec. "Wha- what- what happen? Are we there yet?"

"Not yet Carlitos." I say looking at him.

They turn white again.

Logan turn to him. "Sorry baby. Go ahead and go back to dreamland." He smile and lay back on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"What's up?" I ask Logan.

"Maybe James is having PTSD." I raise my eyebrow in confusion. "Post-traumatic stress disorder." He say giving to me his book. It was upside-down so I turn it and read about it and seeing the symptoms.

It didn't help since I don't even know when it happens, I just know it's in the past. Not sure how abuse is a sudden shock, when if you do it to others (which I highly doubt James did that.) He he hasn't change his behavior except for sadness. I understand about the cringing the the cry at night, him acting in the day. Hiding it very well, then. He didn't harm me. He still do his daily activities. If he has PTSD, he would change that and stay in one place forever, cowering in fear or something. He is in pain. At least he didn't drink. He stopped cutting, not sure how, saying that it's addicting. He eats normally. I just can't see the problem here.

I return the book back to Logan and he stare at me in wonder. I just shrug, saying I didn't find anything and I don't even know. He keep on reading while I turn by head, facing the window staring at clouds floating by.

I sigh.

James, please, if something is wrong, talk to me. Don't give me tough, impossible-to-solve clues. This is better said than done.

After about 43 minutes later, we landed and head straight to James' house. We knock at the door and Mrs. Diamond answers. She's dress up in a business suit. Whitish-orange aura swirling around her.

"Hello Mrs. Diamond. Is James home?" I ask so very politely.

"No, he just left to go see his dad in-" She stops and stare at us in sympathy. She must notice our sad, concerned, desperate faces and offer us to come in.

"Would you boys please come in." She offers and we walk in sitting on the couch. I wasn't even expected her to be home since she's always busy with her cosmetic business.

We were also in a rush to find him, but since she offer us in, we walk in, because no one, and I mean _no one_ says no to Brook Diamond.

"So, what brings you boys back to Minnesota?" She ask sitting on a big leather chair across from us.

"We were hoping to find James." Carlos says. "He ran away without informing us."

"Yes, and he was here and now he left. You boys look worried when you came in, is something a matter?"

I look at her in wonder. I thought she knew. I mean if this is the first place James visits, he should've told her what's wrong.

"He's been distance lately." Logan answer. "Like something is bothering him, he said something about painful memories. He refuse to tell us. Keep giving us hints, like he's trying to tell us something, but it looks like he's trying to cover it up."

We told her everything that had happened, minus the cutting and got beat up and went home in the middle of the night situation. Until Carlos burst our bubble and told her.

She froze, aura turning blueish gray, but more gray showing. And that's when she burst into tears, covering her face in her hands.

All three of us just stare worryingly.

"Oh not again. Not again!" She sobs. Again? What happen again? She stops and shows her mascara running and staining face. I have to admit, that creeps me out, especially if it's on her face. I don't know about the other two though. She stands up and walk away to get cleaned up and she came back about two minutes later.

"Okay, now that you'll all cleaned up." Carlos say awkwardly but cautiously. "Why don't you tell us more about what's going on with James."

"Because it looks like you know something." I say slowly.

"Please don't bother her with those questions, please don't bother her with those questions ever again." Logan mumble repeatedly. He's terrified of her. We all are in a way.

She clear her throat and begin. "Okay, you know, before you guys went to LA and form a band?" We all nod. "Yeah, before that, you guys were 15."

"16." We all corrected.

"Right, but at age 15 it all happened. Remember when James went to Seattle on vacation for the summer for about a month?"

We all nod again.

"There had been a _little_ incident."

"A car accident?" Carlos ask.

"No Carlos." I say. I remember the day when he went on vacation there, and no one had died! Or got injured, right? "Proceed please." I say.

"Right, uh, during that time, Mr. Diamond got drunk and-"

"I knew it!" I burst out. I mean, I didn't, but it sounds like he got drunk and abuse James, but it looks like James didn't got abuse, so maybe Mr. Diamond abuse his brother! Yep, James has a brother. "Your husband abuse Shane, right?"

"No."

"No?" I ask confuse, then what is up? What else?

" _James_ abuse Shane."

"What?" We all ask in shock.

"How? What happen?" Logan ask.

"I thought it was my husband that got drunk, but it was really James."

"How! He's underage!"

"Yeah, but listen. He _did_ got drunk, a bit, I had to go to work so he have to bring the two with him but little did I knew, he went to a club, end up empty minded and made James drink." So, James did got drunk once and I bet he's not gonna do it again! He shouldn't do it again. " But it was an accident."

"How?" Logan ask.

"How should I know? I wasn't there. Anyways, after they got home James started hurting his brother, thinking he's to blame for his headache in the morning since they always mess with each other all the time." Not a surprise. "After pinning Shane to the wall and attacking him for thinking he cause the headache, James passed out and end up freaking him out."

"What happens after that?" I ask getting interested in the story.

"Then for weeks, Shane had been ignoring James and try to get as far away as possible. James was so sorry and upset about what happen after realizing, he started cutting for the first time."

I thought for a moment But confuse about something. "Wait, he told me he witness _and_ did it to someone, not telling me who until now. So how did he witness it if he abuse him?"

She shrugs.

Then I got another question in mind ."And a a few weeks ago when it all started, it started when he took a little nap. I observe him carefully, he hadn't moved in his sleep he's been motionless in his sleep, speechless, and distance. And I woke up finding him in tears."

"It's happening again. Because after Shane had ignore him, he end up having nightmares, but his nightmares are so vivid. He end up witnessing _himself_ hurting his brother in his dreams. When he's observing, he doesn't move in his dream. He told me after he woke up afterward. Afterward, me and my husband got a divorce and he stays in Seattle and me and James went back to Minnesota. I was about to take Shane with me, but he refuse. Still horrified of James."

"So that's the memorable pain he was talking about." I mutter to myself.

"So James got drunk, blaming Shane for his headache by abusing him, after that he stop and Shane had been ignoring him, James was so devastated and feeling sorry for what he done, he blames himself by cutting himself ." Logan say and Mrs. Diamond nod.

So he _did_ had continuous nightmares, just not noticing it. He had vivid nightmares about himself watching and witnessing himself harming Shane. And when he got beat up in the middle of the night while I was waiting for him and I found him at the door standing on the threshold, a mess, that's what happen! He told me they mugged him then he end up punching and hurting them, that's when his memory of him doing that to Shane came back!

Okay, I think I have all the clues I need.

Logan stands up "Thank you for the help Mrs. Diamond."

"Yeah, thanks." Carlos stands up too.

"Wait, where is James now and what is he doing there?" I ask.

"He's in Seattle visiting his dad." I have a feeling he's doing more than that. Visiting Shane, trying to make him talk to him.

"Okay," I say stand up. "Okay, thanks for the help Mrs. Diamond."

"Anytime boys." She give us a warm smile and made our way out the door. After it's close, I look back at the window and saw her bawling her eyes out, gray aura around her-even though it had been there ever since he made her tell us the event. Now I regret even making her tell us the story. I starting walking looking down at the ground while we walk to the airport.

"Wait, Kendall?" A voice broke me out of my thoughts. I look and see Carlos, the one who ask.

"Yeah?"

"Back in LA, you found James in Minnesota, but he went to Seattle. We should have just go North instead of going Northeast first then go West."

I stare, gawk at him. Since when did he know where La, Washington, and Minnesota are located in US?

"We didn't know he was going to Seattle afterward." Logan say.

"Oh."

When we got to the private jet, we fly off the Seattle.

When we got there, I search Jame's phone again to find Mr. Diamond's house. Hoping that he's there. But when I stop I found we weren't in a neighborhood. We were in a graveyard. Why are we here.

"Why are we were?" I ask the guys.

They shrug. Why is James here? Did someone die?

"I found James." Carlos say and I look in his direction and saw my boyfriend crouch down in front of a gray marble. We all run over to him and stop and let out a gasp when we see the lettering on the gravestone.

"I am so sorry, for everything." James whimpers to the stone.

**Aw, wow, what is that? So who do you think died? Isn't it obvious Well, whatever, review please :) Later**


	7. Greiving, The Mysterious Door

**Hey, what's up? Nothing to say, so let's go. But I do expect more reviews for this chapter. Well, read!  
**

* * *

**Aura colors.  
**

**Red: **Anger, fear, jealous, mean. stress, annoyed, startled **  
**

**Orange: **Thoughtfulness, courage, confidence, curious,

**Yellow:** Optimistic, happy, friendly, kind**  
**

**Green: **Peaceful, compassion, down-to-earth

**Blue: **Sensitive, moody, concern.**  
**

**Violet: **Benevolence, conceited, self-absorb**  
**

**Pink: **Love, friendly**  
**

**Gray: **Depression,sadness, exhaustion**  
**

**Black:** ill/sick, imminent death**  
**

**White: **Normal, calm

* * *

" James!" Carlos calls him for attention. He swish his head over his shoulder and saw us. Staring with teary eyes. I didn't even wanna know what he did. I just want to come over and embrace him into a hug.

"James? Did you abuse him to death?" Logan ask.

"No." James whimper, still not turning around to face us.

"Then, how did he die?" I ask

"Car accident?" Carlos guess and I gave him a glare and turn back to my boyfriend.

"No." He say.

"He cohnfdmsgihfd." He mumble. What? I turn to Logan and Carlos.

"What did he say?" They just shrug so I turn to James. "What did you say?"

" He committed suicide." He say a little louder.

We all gasp. "How?" Carlos ask.

"Why?" Logan ask.

"He said there's no point of living anymore if his brother's not with him."

"But _he_ ignored _you_. Not the other way around."

""Yeah, he should apologies to you instead." I say.

"He was about to until he found out I because famous. Thinking I have no time to talk. And a few weeks ago, before it happened. I got a phone call from him. Saying he forgives me. Sayin it's not the same anymore without me. I told him I'll come visit, but he thinks I'm too busy with Gustavo to schedule time. After I finish the call, I fell asleep and had a nightmare, but it's all a blur, seeing someone chasing someone and hitting them. Suddenly, I woke up, all say and depress. That night when you, Logan, and Carlos were downstairs, I went up and check my email. Seeing I got a video sent to me. It was Shane. He said without me he's going to do it. Saying he should have died in the hospital when he fell down a broken elevator. I then went to bed having the same dream again, but more clearer. I woke up, fell out of bed, cry, and later went back up. Night by night, the dreams had been vivid. I can't stop thinking. And the night when I woke up and broke down on the Palmwoods park for the first time, that was when I got the message. Saying Shane is gone."

"But how about in the day. You've been cheery and smiling and what not." Carlos say.

"I was acting." He mutter. I knew it.

Then I remember the night when I found him cutting. Must be the night when he started seeing the dream even more clearer and witness himself hitting his brother. He said I won't understand his pain. What don't I understand? This is uncommon, I think, not non-understandable.

"How long have you been here?" Logan ask.

"About half an hour."

"You wanna go back now?" Carlos ask.

"Dude, that's a very stupid question." I told him. Of course he's not going back. He will be staying here grieving.

"No, you guys go. I might be here for a while." James say depressingly.

I look over at the two and they know what I was thinking. We were about to stay here with James for a while. Until my phone vibrates. I got it out of my pocket and answer.  
"Hello?"

_"Kendall! Have you find James yet?"_ Great, it's Gustavo. Just what I needed.

" Yes-"

_"Great, bring him back here now so we can start rehearsals."_

"Can't Gustavo, James is grieving."

_"I don't care- wait, why?"_

"Shane died."

_"Who's he?_"

"James' brother."

_"He has a brother?"_

"_Had_" Logan corrected.

Then there's a moment of silence then Kelly came to the phone and say. _"Okay, well, Kendall you can stay there for a while. While Carlos nd Logan go back to LA. Gustavo needs you guys."_

"Okay, we'll be there." Carlos say and then Kelly hang up.

"Let's go baby." Logan say sadly. "We really wanna stay here and comfort James, but we gotta go."

"Yeah, if not we'll get fired or Griffin will 'or else' us." Carlos say. "Sorry James, bye Kendall."

"Bye guys." I wave as they walk away.

"I miss him so much." James cry. "Why does he have to go?"

I turn around and crouch down beside him, hugging him in an embrace as he shed tears.

After about an hour of sitting there talking James finally decide to go home. He say bye to the grave and walk away.

* * *

A week has pass and James is still upset. We're back in LA, recording for our new single and went home.

How we're at the Palmwood's park. I'm sitting under the tree next to James. He seem to feel better, his colors are finally changing. I'm glad. He's pink again! But a bit gray still. We look up in the sky and I saw a double rainbow again. I smile and look at James.

"Hey, do you see a double rainbow?" He look up and shakes his head.

"No, why you ask?"

"Well, you know the last time I saw a double rainbow?" he nod. "i think that's how I got my aura seeing powers from.

"Nice." He smile.

I look right in front of me and suddenly a door appear on a tree across from us. I lift up my eye brow in confusion and squint my eyes to see if it's really there. And it is. A white door with rainbow glow around it. I turn to James once again and ask him. "Do you see a door on that tree?"

He shakes his head.

Okay then, must be me. I wanna check it out. "I'm checking it out I saw and stand up.

"Have fun." He smile and I walk towards it and open the door. Pitch black. I step inside and suddenly, I fall in and fall into a pitch blank white place. All around me is white.

"Where am I?" I ask myself.

**Done? Short? I know, well, if I get more reviews like about 4 or more for this chapter, then I will do the next chapter. So review, bye laters :)**


	8. Life's Mission

**Hey, was sup! lol. idk what happen but i end up watching the video about Kendall seeing a double rainbow. I seen it many times before but I love to see it again.  
**

**Moaning, gasping. "Ooh! What does it mean?" He gaps.  
**

**lol love it! Yeah what does it mean? I don't know except for the light reflecting the rain from another angle or something idk.  
**

**Okay, lots of reviews from the last chapter and I appreciate it! THANKS! Well, story time!  
**

**Oh BTW, have you checked out the story that was updated last month called "Double Rainbow" by asdfghjklblah. It's funny if you havn't check it out, check it out now, okay? Yeah.  
**

**PS, I own nothing.  
**

* * *

**Aura colors.  
**

**Red: **Anger, fear, jealous, mean. stress, annoyed, startled **  
**

**Orange: **Thoughtfulness, courage, confidence, curious, determination

**Yellow:** Optimistic, happy, friendly, kind**  
**

**Green: **Peaceful, compassion, down-to-earth

**Blue: **Sensitive, moody, concern.**  
**

**Violet: **Benevolence, conceited, self-absorb**  
**

**Pink: **Love, friendly**  
**

**Gray: **Depression,sadness, exhaustion**  
**

**Black:** ill/sick, imminent death**  
**

**White: **Normal, calm

* * *

"Where am I?" I ask myself looking around the empty blank white place. I look up at where I came from. I fell. No holes or anything. I wonder if James noticed and follow me. Or to him, he thinks I disappear? Don't care right now. What I do wanna know is why am I in here? What is this place?

"Hi Kendall." I hear a man echo from behind. I spin myself around to see a man in his forties with color changing glow around him. Brunette hair, blue eyes.

"Hi." I say. "Who are you?"

"I'm Roy G. Biv. But you can call me Roy." He say

I chuckle slightly. Sounds like the acronym for the colors of the rainbow. I remember learning it in Elementary School.

"Nice pun name." I comment thinking it's also a pun.

"My names' an acronym." He corrects. Okay, if he prefers that, he will.

"Where am I?"

"Nowhere."

"Nowhere?" I ask looking around. Well, it does look like nowhere since it's all a big blank white world here. It's literally nowhere! He nod. "Then why did I just entered a tree through a magic door, and fell down here?"

"This is the only way I can talk to you. The door you just entered is the door aura-seeing people, like you, can see. I deliver the door to you. "

He knows about my aura seeing powers? Okay, I have a few questions about my powers I wanna know. "So you can answer any questions." He nod. "Okay, where did my aura-seeing powers came from?"

"Me." Roy says. I cock my head to the side. "You see Kendall, last mouth, I created the double rainbow you saw." Well, it didn't just rain a few days before that, so it's possible that he created it.

"Thanks for the gift, it's my first time seeing a double rainbow."

"Oh no it's not!" Roy chuckles. "Remember the first time you see a double rainbow? You moaned loudly and such. Making it sounds like sex noises."

I blush in embarrassment of that.

"Anyways," He continues. I was testing something. I release that rainbow and whoever saw it, have a gift to see auras."

"Nice." I smile. "I wanna know something. Do I have a mission? A reason I got this gift in the first place, is it malfunctioning?"

"No, it's not. You've been seeing James' gray aura for a month now and it's not you. It's him but don't worry it's back to normal now." Is he been spying on me?

"Okay, do I have a mission?" I ask.

"Yes. You have to find out the reason for peoples auras when they are gray or black, just like you did to James. That's your purpose in life now Kendall."

"But what if I don't want to? I mean, I don't want this power. I never even expected to have it in the first place!"

"So are you saying you don't want this gift?"

"No! I do, but if I only focus on peoples black and gray auras, I mean. I don't want that! I don't want to see them torture and such, I just-"

"That's what you have to do, or else your powers will have no use. No purpose."

"Okay, so, do I have a choice?"

"Yes, do the mission. If you refuse, that means you don't want the power and I'll pass it down to someone else who want to do it."

"I want the power! I want the power!"

"Okay, then you have to do the mission. Find people with a gray or black aura and help him or her to change back to their normal color if it is stuck. If it only stuck on gray or black, something is wrong and you have do fix it, just like you did with James. But only do one customer at a time. Do you get it?"

I think I get it. I nod.

"If you need anything else, or have any other questions, find the door." And that's when he disappear and I am no longer in a white place. I'm back at the Palmwood's park.

Great, just great. What do I have to do now? Where should I start? I look over to where James is and he's gone.

I am dealing with James. I have to fix him up until he's completely change color. No more gray. No more sticking with a dull color! I decide to go back to the apartment.

When I got there, I saw Carlos and Logan kissing and cuddling on the couch, or in British speak, _snogging_. They both are pink aura. Great.

Katie, who's red, walk in and groan at them.

"Get a room!" She yell at them and they stop and look at her.

"So, Romeo and Julian." I smile.

"Nice pun." Logan say sarcastically.

"Thanks, uh, have you guys-" I was about to ask until I was interrupted by loud music upstairs. I listen and groan as I know it's James.

I run up to our rooms and saw him laying in bed. I look at his ipod in it's dock, blasting Three Day Grace's song "Pain". Really? That song is old and... and... for emo. At least, that's what Katie's friend said back in Minnesota.

"Please tell me this is not how you're feeling right now!" I scream trying to get him to hear me by the loud music.

He look up at me and nod. It is.

Katie, Logan, and Carlos run up there too.

"Really James?" Logan shouts.

"He has to pick that song to show us his pain?" Katie ask. "That song is so-"

"I know!" I yell.

I sigh. "You two-" I point to Carlos and Logan. "Get a room." I turn to my baby sister. " You, go to your own room, I'll be taking care of him." The three nod and walk out of the room.

I grab the small remote that's on James' bed and stop the music. He look at me with tears in his eyes. Still grieving huh? Are you ever gonna get over it? Still gray huh? Oh no.

"You left me." he whimper. Oh, that's in. I'm shame now. I sit on his bed and hug his frame.

"I'm sorry." I kiss his cheek.

And when he didn't say anything else, I ask, "Do you want the music back on?"

He nod and I turn it on and the room is flooded with that old, 2008 depressing, hard rock song.

I have a feeling this might take a while. "Do you want it on repeat?" He nod and I did it for him. I lower the volume a bit so my mom wouldn't complain.

I walk out the door and downstairs, sitting on the couch to check out and learn more about my powers.

I can't even find anything. All that blah, blah junk I don't care about. I just want to learn about how my powers work and nothing works. I was about to give up until I saw the door white, rainbow mysterious glow door again and this time, it appears on the front door. No really, it's a door on the door! Except the magic door is smaller.

I look around and saw no one is with me, I run towards the door and got in the magic door and I fall back to a white blank place. Nowhere.

I look around for Roy, not even sure where in the world I'm going. Forward, back, left, right? North, south, east, west? No idea. I'm just going calling for the man who gave me the aura powers.

"Kendall? Looking for me?" I hear his voice. I turn around and saw Roy standing right there in front of me.

"Yeah, I was curious about my powers. I know where I got it from, from seeing a double rainbow that you made, I just wanna know what's the purpose that's not boring and a bit emotional in a way I can't explain. And how will my powers be gone?

"Are you saying you don't want the power to see them anymore? Because if so, I can take it away from you and give it to another person."

"No!" I quickly protest. "I do want the power. It's the best gift ever! It's just that the purpose I need to do."

"Yes...?"

Okay, how in the world can I explain this in a way that won't hurt me. I want the power, but if I have to have a purpose, what's the point of having it? But it's so cool!

"Kendall I know that you don't want to do the life mission but you still wanna keep it." Wait, can he read my mind too?

"Yeah, and I don't want to help people and face their depression and I don't want to feel sympathy all the time because of the gray-aura-ed people I'm helping."

"I see what's you're trying to say. Look, why don't you think about it and keep on doing what you're doing now. Help James get over his grieving. If his color is completely changing back again. Then I'll ask you how you feel and if you want to move on or not." Okay, he's been spying on me. Disturbing.

"I only spy on you when you're doing your mission." Great, he _can_ read my mind! So that means I've been doing the mission by figuring James' problem, even I didn't even know I was doing it! Roy nod.

"Do you understand what you have to do?" He ask.

I nod and he let me go back. He disappear and I found myself right in front of the front door in 2J.

Now, time to get James' colors back! But I might need Logan and Carlos' help as well, if so, that means I need to tell them about my powers and all that... Oh whatever, I'll think about it.

**Done, so, how was that? I got nothing else, so review please, tell me what you want happen in the next chapter because I am out of ideas! lol. So if you want me to add something to the next chapter I will put them all but it has to stick with the story, okay. Later. :) Review!**


	9. Nightmare

**Hey, sorry it took a long time, something is up with my laptop and it needs fixing, so now I'm back! How long has it been? A week or two... or three? Can't remember but I'm back! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Aura colors.  
**

**Red: **Anger, fear, jealous, mean. stress, annoyed, startled **  
**

**Orange: **Thoughtfulness, courage, confidence, curious, determination

**Yellow:** Optimistic, happy, friendly, kind**  
**

**Green: **Peaceful, compassion, down-to-earth

**Blue: **Sensitive, moody, concern.**  
**

**Violet: **Benevolence, conceited, self-absorb**  
**

**Pink: **Love, friendly**  
**

**Gray: **Depression,sadness, exhaustion**  
**

**Black:** ill/sick, imminent death**  
**

**White: **Normal, calm

* * *

"Hey James!" I call and jump on the couch right next to him. "Sup?"

He says nothing. He just slowly turn his head to face me and give me a small smile and turn back to stare blankly at the TV screen. His gray color is still in existence. He's been wearing a frown on his face since... well, a month, even though I see him smile, I know all of them are fake. I need to cheer him up. Grieving forever is not gonna solve anything!

"Ooh, tell him a joke Kendall!" Carlos smile plopping on the other side of my boyfriend. "Hey James! What did the fish say when it swam into the stick walls?"

No answer.

"Dam!

Oh, I get it. I chuckle a bit. But James is not doing anything.

"Nothing!"

"Maybe something a bit inappropriate?" I suggest. "That sound like a joke someone should tell to a kid Katie's age."

"Okay! Uh, Oh, I got a good one! Why did a man co-"

My eyes wide a bit. I know where he's going with this. "Not that!" Knowing Katie can hear everything. I can see her in the kitchen eating a sandwich.

"Fine! How about: What does a drunk air-head do after he walk back home to his kids and wife from the bar?"

My eyes widen even more. I know this answer too, and not only is Katie here, but James is next to him. And it's not a joke, it's a bit of an easy, mindless, stupid riddle. James always hate drunk jokes or anything related to it, and I know why a few weeks ago. "Carlos! Not that joke! Not drunk jo-" I stop my sentence as I see James scooting off the couch and drop to his knees. Roll himself into a ball like armadillos do.

I groan and punch Carlos on the shoulder.

"Ow!" He shrieks "What was that for?"

I give him a glare. He knows what it's for!

"Ohhhh." Oh now he realized his mistake.

I roll my eyes and get off the couch and crouch down to rub my hand smoothly on James' back. "You alright baby?"

Nothing.

"Maybe you should go out to dinner with him." I look up and saw Logan just got home and he close the door behind him. "You know, to perk him up."

"Logie! Where were you?" Carlos jumps off the couch and run to his boyfriend's side, wrapping his arms around him. I miss doing that to James.

"Helping Lucy with something."

Ha, I bet Carlos feels a bit jealous, his auras turning red while Logan remains pink.

Although, that idea might work. Maybe I should take him somewhere... and I know exactly where.

Later that night, I had to carry James upstairs to our bedroom and plop him in bed. He wouldn't move! I climb into bed and look over at him. He's just sitting there with the blanket covering his legs only. His head down and arms cross.

"James..."

"Carlos is stupid."

"He's not stupid. He just didn't know what he's saying, that's all. He's... impulsive."

Then, there is silence in the room. I lay down and cover myself up. "Night James."

"Night Ken." He says softly and I reach out to turn off the lamp until...

"Kenny?"

"Yeah?" I turn to him.

"Will you punish me?"

"Why would I?"

"No reason." he mumble

"If you're not down or gray anymore, then I'll think about it." I smirk. I turn back and turn off the lights. I lay down on my pillow and close my eyes.

"Ken?"

"Hm?"

"Can you punish me?"

"No."

"No, I mean like torture me." Okay, now he's talking crazy. I open my eyes and shoot up.

"No James. I will not hurt you!"

"I deserve it. I don't deserve to live after what I did. Torture me so I can die and go to Hell, where I'm suppose to go after hurting my brother."

"James, no you don't! You don't deserve to go to Hell. What you did is not you're fault!" I raise my voice.

"Yes it is!" He snaps.

I groan. "Ugh! that's it. We are not arguing about this anymore. Night James." I lay back on my pillow and close my eyes. Great, no more interruptions.

* * *

_"James?" I call as I look around my surroundings. I am in some sort of crystal cave. Well, there are crystals sticking out of the ceilings really. I was in the middle of a really big space in a cave._

_"Kendall." I hear my name call. I turn to the sound and saw him standing near a door, back facing me. He glance over his shoulder to should me a cold glare and turn back to open it and run out slamming the door behind him._

_"James, wait!" Why did he just glare at me like that? Wonder what is up._

_I start to run to the door when all of a sudden, the walls starting collapsing! And the crystals drop from the ceiling! I cover myself. Getting down and roll into a ball hands on the back of my head. Shutting my eyes and gritting my teeth as I hear shattering glass and really loud thuds cause by walls. strangely, nothing hit me. No pain._

_As the loud ruckus is over, I slowly unroll myself and stand up as I look around. Shattered glass was everywhere, along with busted walls and crystals that looks like icicles sticking on the ground. Maybe some of them shattered. I face the door and saw that it is still standing! I run to it and open it, seeing like a hallway. I run in and in the corridor, seeing other halls on the side. Not knowing where I'm going, I just go straight. I got to find James. Which way did he go? I stop as I face a dead-end so I turn another way._

_I keep running going left and right, not knowing where I'm going. I feel like I'm stuck in a maze of some sort. I keep running and calling his name._

_After running for what feels like hours, I hear it. His voice! Or at least, his scream. His cry for help._

_"Kendall! HEEELLLLP!" I hear him scream. He's close._

_"James!" I scream wondering if he can hear me. Nothing in return, so I run to where I hear the voice. The closer I get, the louder I can hear his scream for mercy and someone else yelling and did I also hear... snapping... uh, sound of whipping something?big, gray, empty room. Nothing there except..._

_"OH MY GOD!" I scream at the top of my lungs. There is Shane holding onto a whip, yelling at my boyfriend and having _

_I stop at another door. Sound of screaming in the other side. I open the door and stop dead in my tracks as I see a __an evil smirk on his face. Then my eyes land on James. He's just standing there in the middle of the room. Not moving. Then I look down. His legs chained to the floor. That's why he can't move. I look up and saw his hands are cuff together on the really, the width of the room is huge, but the height is like 6 1/2 feet. And his shirt as been stripped off. _

_That's when I know what is going on here. _

_"Shane! Stop it!" I demand. _

_He look at me and smirk at me. "Hey Kendall. Long time no see. How's it going?"_

_I glare at him. Since I didn't respond, he turn back and did something that really disturb me. He use his whip to hit James' back! Causing him to scream at the top of his lungs. _

_"JAMES!" I scream facing him. I turn back and face Shane. "STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" _

_"Hmm, what's the word I'm looking for... oh ya. NO!" He yell and take another whip at his brother and then laugh evilly. _

_"Why are you doing this?" I ask. _

_"He deserve it! After what he did to me!" _

_"Abusing you? It was a mistake! He wanted your apology, he wants-" I stop and remember he's dead! Shane is dead! This is not real! And if it's not real, that means, IT'S A DREAM!_

_"Yeah, right! I'm doing this because he said he wants it! He needs to be punish! He needs to be tortured like this to understand is mistakes!" _

_"No he doesn't!" I turn to James. "No you don't!" _

_"Yes I do!" He cry as the whip connect to his bare back once more. I can see tears running down his face and red. Blood dripping down his back! I stare in horror. _

_"No you don't James!"_

_"Yes I do Kendall! I deserve to be punish like this! He has the rights to hurt me like this! I deserve every pain he's giving me after what I did to him two years ago!" _

_"NO YOU DON"T JAMES! HE DOESN'T HAVE THE RIGHTS TO TORTURE YOU UNTIL YOU BLEED TO DEATH! AND YOU DO NOT DESERVE THIS AS A PUNISHMENT!" I scream. _

_"SHUT UP!" Shane yell and repeatingly torture him. _

_"Stop!" I yell. No this is not happening. It's fake! Don't freak out Kendall. It's just a dream. A horrible horrid dream. But seeing this... I can't take it! It looks real! "STOP! LET HIM GO!" I run about to kill him. _

_Surprisingly, when I'm near him, he stop and push an unknown button on the wall I never knew was there and the cuffs and chains has been unlock and open, causing James to fall forward!_

_"James!" I run and catch him before he got a chance to hit the floor. I lean him on his back in my arms, causing my clothes to bleed in red. I look at is face. Eyes close, pale, and tear stains still on his cheeks. I wipe them off. "James? You okay baby?" _

_No answer. _

_"James?" _

_Still nothing. I tilt him over and look at his back. Cuts, everywhere, still bleeding. I lay him back again. "James?" I whisper, eyes blinded by tears. "James! No! Please don't go! Please!" I cry. Tears streaming down my face. "No! Please! Come back! No!"_

* * *

"Nooooo!"

"Kendall? Kendall! Wake up!" I hear someone call. I shoot up screaming my head off! I open my eyes and see him standing there.

"James? James! You're alive!" I smile, pulling him into a tight bear hug.

"Kendall, are you okay?" I let go and breathe heavily. "What happen?"

"Uh, nothing, it's nothing. Just a nightmare." I can see his aura grayish blue this time. "What time is it?" I look at the clock and saw that it's... "10:23! I'm so late for school!" I say and look at James. "Wait, why aren't you in school?"

"I don't wanna go." He says simply.

"Why? And now home you, Carlos, or Logan wake me up when it's time?"

"You wouldn't budge, so they left."

"Some friends they are." I mutter, crossing my arms.

"Yeah, let's go get dress."

"Okay." I say getting out of bed.

"Will you tell me your nightmare?" James ask curiously.

I don't feel like talking about it now. "No, maybe later." Much later.

When we get to class, Ms. Collins was wondering why we were late and we just say we overslept, even though it's only me though. Then continuing on Biology. Carlos keep asking why I overslept and Logan just give me a worried look. James is just being his depressing self again. Ugh, what am I gonna do?

When school is over, all four of us walk out to the limo where Kelly is waiting and he went to Roque Records. Carlos and Logan keep talking on the way there and James just kept his mouth shut, though he keep asking me about my nightmare which I guess I should tell the others too.

"Come on baby. What is your dream about? I can help you." James say.

"Not like I can help you overcoming your problems." I mutter.

"Come on Kendall!" Carlos beg. "Tell us!"

"If it's bothering you so much just please tell us and we can help." Logan say. Yeah it does kinda bothering me.

I keep my mouth shut.

"Guys, if Kendall doesn't wanna talk about it, you doesn't have to." Thank you Kelly!

At Rocque Records, we are practicing singing. Right now, we're singing Show Me and I really didn't pay much attention to my parts of the song. I mean Gustavo is fiery red when ever I miss. Usually James is the one who's not paying attention and keep on missing but this time is me.

"Okay, you dogs can take a break." Gustavo say, finally giving up.

The guys cheer and they drag me out of the studio and on the white couch.

"Okay, now talk." Logan demands.

"After what's up back there in the studio, we know that nightmare is bothering you somehow, bad!" Carlos say.

I sigh in defeat and tell then by dream choking on tears when I came to the part about seeing Shane and what he's doing to James.

"It scared the crap out of me.I knopw it's just a dream, but it seems clear and-and... I just can't see you being killed that way." I cry as I hug James.

I can feel two pairs of arms joining in my comfort.

"Don't worry. That will never happen." Logan assure.

"Yeah, and if I do wanna be tortured, I'll be asking you to do it to me. The same exact punishment." James say softly.

"JAMES!" Carlos and Logan yell.

"Thanks guys. You're the best." I smile as they let go.

**Okay, done! Phew, how was that? I think it's a bit crappy. Hm? Anyways! How do I do? Okay, the next chapter is gonna be James and Kendall going on a date! Yay! It will be so romantic! But I have two questions I wanna know from you guys! Okay, here it is:**

**Do you want...**

**A: Kames and Cargan to double date together (same place, same table)**

**B: Separate dates, (same place, different table)**

**And...**

**Do you want Kendall to tell Carlos and Logan about his aura seeing powers?**

**Yes or No.**

**Review and tell me your choice for the next chapter!**


	10. Night Screams and Double Dating

**Hey there! Sup? Okay, thank you for your review for the last chapter and tell me your choices! Now let's get started on the guy's dates! Yay! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Aura colors.  
**

**Red: **Anger, fear, jealous, mean. stress, annoyed, startled **  
**

**Orange: **Thoughtfulness, courage, confidence, curious, determination

**Yellow:** Optimistic, happy, friendly, kind**  
**

**Green: **Peaceful, compassion, down-to-earth

**Blue: **Sensitive, moody, concern.**  
**

**Violet: **Benevolence, conceited, self-absorb**  
**

**Pink: **Love, friendly**  
**

**Gray: **Depression,sadness, exhaustion**  
**

**Black:** ill/sick, imminent death**  
**

**White: **Normal, calm

* * *

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

I wake up from a sudden shock. I shoot up, hearing an ear-piercing scream. I search frantically and found that it was next to me. Of course. I turn my lamp on and found my boyfriend laying on his bed, screaming. I'm scared. His screaming is _so_ loud, I'm afraid that it will wake up _everybody_ at the Palmwoods! It's been two days since it happens and it continues to now! I'm surprise no one had complained yet. He then clutch his forehead as if he got a headache, but then let go. I then hear the door burst open and saw Logan and Carlos staring at him with wide eyes. How come my mom nor Katie ever come here? Oh yeah, because they always wear their special earmuffs to muffle everything. They cover their ears. Red and bits of blue colored aura swirling around them.

"Kendall? WHAT'S GOING ON?" Logan ask loudly.

"I don't know! I just woke up by his screaming! Like always!"

"If he doesn't shut up, people will complain!"

"James! SHUT UP!" Carlos yell and run over to my bed, grab the pillow and slam it on James' face to muffle his screaming. That's better, I guess. "I was having a peaceful and awesome dream until you- Is he screaming in his sleep?" He ask worriedly.

" James! Wake up!" I try to get his attention.

"Okay! That's it! It's been two days since he wake us up with his ear-bleeding night screaming!" Logan yell furiously, aura turning redder and fading of blue. "We are tired! We are cranky! And, I'm surprise I haven't been deaf yet after that!"

"AHHHH! MAKE IT STOP!" He muffle through the pillow.

"Make what stop James?" I ask.

"Please stop! I'm begging you! Stop! It hurts!"

"Wait! What's going on? What is he dreaming about?" Logan ask walking up to James. I get off my bed and gather around.

"Carlos, remove the pillow." I instruct. He did and I can see James' face is scrunch up. He's struggling. Finally he stop screaming. What's going on? "James, it's okay. I'm here." I tell him softly and gently place my hand on his arm. He tense up and I quickly let go. But I try again. I place my hand again and smoothly rub his arm. I lean forward and whisper sweet nothing in his ear and sing to him, hoping to calm him down.

After about five minutes, he seem to be sleeping peacefully now. I smile and kiss his cheek and lean back.

I let go of his arm and turn around to find Logan sleeping on my bed, laying on his back, covers messily scatter under him, with Carlos on top of him, laying on his belly, and left leg dangling on the edge. Both of their auras are light pink now, sign of calm and love. I smile at them. Aw, that's so cute! I then frown. Now where am I gonna sleep?

I turn back to James and smirk. I turn myself around. "Hey James, can you scoot over, please?" I ask him sweetly. He grumble. I sigh. Now what? I put my hands to his sides and push him over slightly to make room for me. I stop when I found enough room. I then get on the bed with him. "Night baby." I kiss him once more and turn to my sides, back facing him and I let myself fall to a deep slumber, not caring if he push me out of bed later.

In the afternoon on the couch...

"Ugh! So tired... so groggy... so- hey Carlos, am I deaf?" Logan ask tiredly.

"I can't hear you. My ears are ringing."

"From James or Gustavo?" I ask, staring at nothing.

"Both." They groan.

"Wait, what?" Carlos ask.

"Dude, do you need hearing aids?"

"Oh, wait, no. It stop ringing."

I turn to the two and see them both gray. Yep, exhaustion. Me too.

"Logan?" Carlos ask

"Yeah?"

"You made reservations, right?"

"Yep." He say then look at me. "And you and James are going too." I know where I wanna go for the date and I told Logan, he made reservations and all that. No need to remind me Loges.

* * *

Two days later

Okay, today is the day! The day where James and I go on our date! We haven't gone on a date since our first kiss last year. We're going in the same place, hoping to help him remember and lighting up, saying nothing even matters anymore but us and not his brother. I don't know why, but I'm feeling jealous of Shane, because that's the only thing James thinks about now! Oh and his blaming. Also, I haven't seen him eat much for a few weeks now. Well, at least he didn't quit or lose weight or get skinny.

Also, thankfully, James haven't screamed in his sleep for two days now and Gustavo gave us all a break and all we did as catch up some sleep! We are feeling refresh and ready to go!

Right now, I am hanging in the lobby, on the couch. Waiting for the others. That are _slow_! My guess is Carlos and Logan are 'distracted' while getting ready. And James, combing his hair. Yes, I said it. James is slowly being his normal self again! Well, since I'm waiting, I'm just looking at people's auras and seeing what's up. I see the girls I know are a the pool, except for Lucy, who is in her apartment. I know because she just pass by a few minutes ago. Jett is talking to a girl, and I can see Katie and Bitters having a staring contest at the front desk. Well, actually, he was just staring blankly at my sis while she _glares_ at him. Aura orange with concentration. I come up to them and stare.

"Who's winning?" I smirk as I see Bitters twitch. No one can beat my sister! If there's a staring competition, James and Katie will be the masters! Well, at the Palmwoods at least. But I never seen Katie and James compete against each other. Maybe I'll try that... After I can get James to get better.

"AH!" Bitters scream as he shuts his eyes. "How did you do that?" He ask rubbing his burning eyes.

" I dunno. Just do." She say turning to me. "Hey Big Brother."

"Good job Baby Sister." I high-five her. "Maybe you should try James next time. Maybe he will win."

"We'll see." She then walks away, glowing yellow in happy victory.

I turn back around and then, catching my attention, a girl, all alone, walking out of the elevator. Her face is full of sadness and her aura is deep gray, much like the shade James is while grieving. I can't help but want to ask her what's wrong and ask her.

"Dude, are you cheating on James?"

"What?" I shout out. Shaking the thoughts out of my head as I see Carlos and Logan, staring at me in wonder. "No! I wasn't cheating! She was sad and looks like she lost a pet or something."

"How do you know she lost a pet?" Carlos ask.

"I don't. She's all gray-" I stop myself from going any farther. I almost blow my cover!

"What do you mean gray?" Logan ask. I say nothing. "Anyways, we gotta get going on our double date!" Oh yeah, I remember we are going to the same restaurant.

"Okay, so where's James?" As I ask that, I end up getting pushed out the door, I turn around and saw him. Great, he's here. I then see the other two following, but seeing them eying me with suspicion.

Later, we got to a French restaurant. Logan walk up to the stand and say, " Dinner reservations for Mitchell. Two separate tables, each table for two."

The man at the stand flips through a book and then smile at Logan. "Okay, right this way." He say in a French accent and he usher all four of us to our tables. Logan and Carlos got one table, and James and I got a table somewhere else away from the two, but kinda close to them.

"Thank you." I say and he just nod and walk away. I look at James, who's sitting across from me. His energy still dull but a bit lighter than usual. That's a good sight right? He's healing!

"Why are we here?" He ask.

"Do you remember this place Jay?" Wow, been a while since I call him 'Jay'. "This is where he had our first kiss." I smile, remembering that day.

James wanted a salad and I wanted pasta. But surprisingly, the salad came before any dish. So we ate the salad together and some rolls on the sides. Later I got my pasta and finish it with James' 'help'. And that's when he started being romantic and order a plate of spaghetti. We ate it together, but we end up catching the end of the same noodle in our mouth that I wasn't really playing attention to that, until I felt lips smack into mine.

Yep, spaghetti kiss. Pretty cliché, but that was the most romantic moment ever. James was being such a gentleman and romantic.

I smile at him as he look down and around, until he lands on me. His eyebrow furrow. "Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"Like what?" I frown

"Like a creepy fool."

Okay, somebody got nerves to call me that. He really needs to cheer up. I starting looking away awkwardly and whistling a random tune. Peoples auras, all are either green, red, pink, yellow, or white. A ton of pink through. Some people are red, maybe cause of stress. I then see Carlos and Logan stare at me in wonder, or were they staring at James? Carlos lean over the table and whisper and Logan nod in respond. I turn back, ignoring them.

"What are we ordering?" James ask.

"We're getting a salad, rolls on the sides, and_ spaghetti_." I say grinning after I say the last meal, hoping he will remember and smile for me. A _real_ one.

He gives me a small smile and nod.

A while later, we got or plate of spaghetti. Great. Perfect. I pick up my fork and stab it in. When I was about to put it in my mouth, I glance up at James and he just stare at it.

"Were you planning this?"

"Well, Logan, was the one who made the reservation, but I picked out the place." I say and started eating. I can see he's finally joining me.

"So James, I was wondering, you're dream two days ago... where you scream in the middle of the night. His aura turn into a darker gray now.

"I don't wanna talk about it." He say depressingly. I nod in understatement and continue eating.

"Hey Logie? You remember our first kiss?" I hear Carlos ask.

"You mean kissing in the rain?"

"yeah, it's even more romantic than the _Lady and the Tramp_ spaghetti kissing Kendall and James are doing."

I turn to them seeing them staring at us in awe, aura pink. They had finish their dinner? That was quick. I then see their smile got wider. What is that for? Oh whatever. I turn back, noticing a spaghetti string was hanging out of my mouth so I continue eating. I suddenly found myself face to face with my boyfriend, seeing him eating the same noodle string. I move forward a little to kiss him with such passion!

My eyes widen as I see the most wonderful thing. His aura is finally pink again! The most powerful, brightest pink I have ever seen! His mind is completely on me now!

But he retreat. Aw! Be bite the string and a bit got out of his mouth and hanging down to my jaw. I suck it in slowly as I see his aura is back to gray. What was that? A second, pink, now gray in an instant!

"Not in the mood?" I ask after swallowing.

"I'm sorry. I gotta go." He say and stand out of his chair, walking out to the door. I turn to Carlos and Logan and saw them frown. Energy is blue. I turn back to the door with sadness in my eyes.

"Follow him, just in case he has any ideas." Logan say loud enough for me to hear and I know what he's thinking. I guess I'm done here.

"Check please!" I raise my hand up and they hand me the bill. I sigh as I pay and then run out of the restaurant.

I look everywhere and calling his name. "James!" Luckily, he didn't go far. I saw him about to cross the street. "James." I run up to him. "What's up back there? "

"Nothing." He answer depressingly.

"Nothing means something. Now what's going on? Is it because I ask about your dream two days ago where you scream in the middle of the night?"

He nod slightly. I see that we are on the other side of the street.

"You know you can tell me about it and I can help you, just like when you and the guys help me when I had that nightmare." I say then shiver at the memory of the nightmare. "Remember that Jay?"

I then hear a tiny squeal coming out of his mouth. "This is all my fault!" After that, he started running away from me.

"Wait! James!" I try to run after him but he's too fast and I had lost him! Where did he go? I turn to a corner and that's when I saw James in the middle of the street. I hurry to him. Come on, why are you just standing there? But then it hit me. "James! Get out of the road!" I hear a horn honk. I got to him and about to get on the road as I saw a small Chevy truck heading his way!

"JAMES!" I scream as I jump and push him out of the way of the Chevy truck and let it hit me instead. I got hit.

"KENDALL!" His voice fainting. That's the last thing I heard before I black out.

**Done! Oh no! Is Kendall gonna be okay? Sorry, I had to do that, I need a way to... well, not telling you, gotta find out in the next chapter! Don't worry! They'll be fine! **

**Also, do you remember the BTR stare off? I watch it again on YouTube and have a stare off with the boys! I can't beat James or Kendall! I mean I was about to beat Kendall, until I blink. It's amazing if they beat James at it. and lol I bet everyone can beat Logan! Just wait one second from the start until he blinks. lol. Did you do a stare off with them? If not, go on YouTube. If you did, tell me who did you beat! I wanna know. I don't know why, I'm just bored! **

**So... review!**


	11. Ghost Shane

**Hey there guys! Wow I left you guys hanging! Sorry! OMG! I can't believe I did that to Kendall in the last chapter! But I have a reason for making him get hit. Here's why... Enjoy reading!  
**

* * *

**Aura colors.  
**

**Red: **Anger, fear, jealous, mean. stress, annoyed, startled **  
**

**Orange: **Thoughtfulness, courage, confidence, curious, determination

**Yellow:** Optimistic, happy, friendly, kind**  
**

**Green: **Peaceful, compassion, down-to-earth

**Blue: **Sensitive, moody, concern.**  
**

**Violet: **Benevolence, conceited, self-absorb**  
**

**Pink: **Love, friendly**  
**

**Gray: **Depression,sadness, exhaustion**  
**

**Black:** ill/sick, imminent death**  
**

**White: **Normal, calm

* * *

What happen to me? Oh wait... I got hit. But... why am I still alive and unharmed. I don't feel anything. I look around, people walking, some wondering around. I expect red, gray, or maybe bits of blue or orange aura's floating around. But I didn't. I can't see them. No energy, no color. Nothing. Is my gift gone? I can't see aura's anymore? Strange.

"OH MY GOD!" A woman behind me screams. "Someone call 911!"

I spin myself around to see what just happened. There is a woman crouching down. I look down at her. My eyes widen as I see what she's looking at. Me. She was looking at a bloody me on the road!

"No..." I whisper. This can't be happening. Am I dead?

"You shouldn't have done that, Kendall. You should have grab him and run back!" A voice says. Sounds familiar. I turn to the direction of the voice. There, I see _him_. Arms crossed and glaring.

"Shane."

"Yeah, it's me."

"But... b-bu-but... you're dead." I stutter frighteningly. Is this another dream?

"Yeah, thank you Captain Obvious." He rolls his eyes.

"Is that mean I'm dead too?"

"No. I'm clear in view. You look like you're fading. You're just unconscious, and if you're wondering, no, this is not a dream." He's right. I look at my arm, seeing I can see through my arm. It's like I'm a ghost. I look back at him.

The ambulance and police came. I look around and found James kneeing on the sidewalk, crying. Then I found Carlos and Logan running up to him, comforting him the best they can. When did they come here?

"Why did he try it? Why did he stand and stay in the middle of the road?" I ask worriedly.

"He wanted to die, isn't that obvious?" Shane ask.

"Yeah, but... why? I mean, I know he misses you and all, but."

"The guilt is eating him alive."

"If only I could see what really happen for myself." That's so I know how to fix this.

"Actually, you can." Shane smiles. You can? " Time travel!"

Time travel? Okay, now I know I'm dreaming. He takes my hand. I stare into his eyes. Wow, just like James'.

"Let's go where it all started. In Seattle two years ago." He says and I see the background around us fade and slowly turn into a city street.

I look around. People are walking, scurrying around on the streets to get to their destination.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"Seattle, Washington two years ago. Were you listening?" Shane ask.

"Yeah. I was." I say then look around the city as Shane looks like he was searching for someone or something.

"So," I say, putting my hands in my pants pocket, trying to fill in this little awkward moment. "When is this time traveling adventure going to start?" I chuckle slightly. I can see Shane's not smiling. Okay then.

Then we points right in front of us. I look at what or who he was pointing to and there I see, on the other side of the street. There's two boys walking with their father, about to enter some kind of club. Hey, are those James and Shane at age 15?

"Let's go." Shane says and suddenly, we're in a club. Did Ghost Shane just use teleportation? Cool. I face the front door. There they are. The three entered.

_"Hey, you boys stay here." Mr. Diamond told the boys._

_"Where are you going, Dad?" Shane asked.  
_

_"I'm going to go find a friend of mine." He said and walk away as the boys stay put. _Where is he going? He's not suppose to leave your kids alone in a club!_  
_

_"Wait!" Shane yelled. "What are we suppose to do?"  
_

_"Well, I know what to do." James said and walk away also, smiling at a girl. _Hey! James? What the hell? You cheater! Oh wait... this is the past... before we dated._  
_

Then, I see my world fast forwarding. This feels like I'm inside a television. We were still in the club, now next to James._ He's now sitting alone.  
_

_"Hey James." Shane walk up to him and sit next to his brother. "I'm bored. Have you seen Dad anywhere?"  
_

_James shrugged. "Nope, but I think-"  
_

_"Hey boys." Mr. Diamond stumble over to them. He had a red plastic cup with him and place it on the table next to James. "Have a drink. You'll forget every horrible memory that you always wanna forget."  
_

"What the..." I say staring in disbelieve.

"Don't, he's drunk. He's stupid." Ghost Shane says._  
_

_"He's tipsy." Shane whisper to James.  
_

_Without thinking, Mr. Diamond grabbed the red plastic cup and shoved it to James' mouth and tilt his head back, making him drink it. _

_"_WHAT THE HELL?" I scream._  
_

_"Ah!" James screamed. "This taste awful! It has this burning taste or... whatever it is!" _

_Shane stared in horror. "Dad! Are you crazy!" He cried. " We're underage! Who do you think we are? We're your son! Not your retarded friends!"_

_"Sorry, wants some?" Mr. Diamond slurred, offering the cup to Shane. _

_"No! Dad stop it! You're drunk!" _Yeah, really, really drunk._  
_

_"No I'm not!" _

_"Give me that." James said, snatching the red cup from his dad's hand._

"What! No! James! What are you doing?" I scream at him. "Are you crazy?"

"They can't hear you, Kendall." Ghost Shane says. Oh this is great. Well, this is the past and you can not change the past... unless you have a time machine.

_"James!" Shane cried._

_"Good boy, James! Have a little fun!" Mr. Diamond said and stumble away._

"Don't worry. He's drunk, he can't remember anything. He has no control of his body." Ghost Shane says._  
_

Then, we fast forward again.

"Here it is." Ghost Shane says facing forward. "The next morning." Then turn to me. "Brace yourself. Kendall. This is going to get ugly." What is? The abuse? It's gonna happen? Oh no. I don't think I want to see, but I must, to understand all of this. _  
_

I look forward and found myself in someone's bedroom. _There's James, laying in bed, asleep. Shane is crouched next to him next to the bed._

_James' eyes fluttered open and Shane slowly crawl backwards away from him. _What's up? Why is he afraid? Has the abuse happen yet?

_"H-he-h-hey b-bro- brother." Shane said, trembling. "You al- uh..alright?" _

_"I... I, uh... I don't know." James said sitting up. _

_"Here's a bucket." Shane said handing him a blue pail on the floor. His hands shake when handing it to James "Just in case you-"_

_Before Shane could finished, James snatched the pail from his brother's hands and started vomiting. _Aw, poor, James.

_"Yep, had to do that to Dad as well. Mom's taking care of him, if you're wondering." Shane said._

_James stopped and slowly lift his head out of the pail. He then glanced inside. "Nice, what have I been eating?"  
_

_"You mean drinking. You end up drinking like three cups. You took a sip and end up becoming stupid and drink more, after you complained that it was gross and it has some burning taste." Shane said and place the pail down.  
_

_James stare down at his covers for a few seconds then slowly face his brother. He furrows his eyebrows. "Dude, what happen to your face?"  
_

_Shane didn't answer and crawl back further and hit the wall.  
_

I lean over to look at Shane. I gasp. He has a black eye and some small bruises and a wound on his forehead._ He quickly brush his bangs to cover the wound. _Must be afraid James would noticed._  
_

_James then groan, putting his hand on his forehead. "Ow! A headache!"_

_"That's hangover you're feeling. James, what were you thinking? We're 15! We're underage! And you decided to have more?" Shane angrily asked, raise his voice._

_"You knew about this. You knew this is going to happen! And you let me be stupid and drink?" James glared._

_"No! Dad was the one-"_

_"You payed attention in health class! You should have warned me about the consequences!" James yelled._

_"I did! While you were drinking a second cup! Then you tell me to shut up!"_

_"What happen to your face? Really?" James ask again.  
_

_"You caused it after you got home! You passed out and then wake up and got a headache and beat me up when we got home! There's more to it, but I don't want to remember."  
_

"Oh, now I remember. The abused happen before this!" Ghost Shane says.

I face him again. "Dude, I'm so sorry."

He sighs. "It's fine. After that, I got so scared and ignore him. He kept apologizing, but... I was too afraid of him to listen to what he needed to say."

I nod in understatement. "Can we go to where you decide to kill yourself now?" I know after the ignorance, is the part where James starts to cut himself for the very first time. I don't wanna see it... again. It's too horrifying.

He nods and he fast forward again. I think he's doing a combination of transporting and time traveling.

"There we are. Midnight, a few weeks ago from when you got hit, and we're still in Seattle. Here we'll be seeing the real reason why I killed myself." Shane says.

I look around and found myself in the same bedroom. _The moonrise shines through the window. There's Shane, sitting on his bed with a laptop. The light from the screen hit him. _I guess this is when he made the video to send to James._  
_

_"Hey James." _

_"Hey, how's it going?" James said._

"Wait, they're video chatting?" I ask Ghost Shane. " I thought he phoned him and made a video to him."

He scoffs. "There was no phone call or video message. It's video chat. After that was over, I killed myself a few weeks later. Everything James said when you guy were at the cemetery, it's all true, except for the phone call and message."_  
_

_"Okay, I guess." Shane said then pause for a second and then said. " I miss you."  
_

_"Same."  
_

_"Where are the others?"  
_

_"Downstairs." There was another pause, then James said, "I'm sorry... for what I did." _

_"I forgive you. You didn't know what you were doing, that's all. Anyway, things are not the same without you."_

_"Yeah, I'll come visit if you wanna-"_

_"No." Shane interrupted. "You can't. You're too busy with Gustavo."  
_

_"No I'm not."  
_

_"But-"  
_

_"Who cares about him? The thing is, I want to go back to Seattle to hang out with my brother again. Besides, the guilt is haunting me. Heck, it's even haunting my dreams!"  
_

_"Dude, if you don't sneak out here, I'm gonna do it."  
_

_"Huh? What are you talking about?"  
_

_"Ever since you left me, my life has been miserable."  
_

_"Dude, no offense, but you sound like you're gay." James said then yell. " With your brother!"_

_"Hey!" Shane retorts. " I'm straight! You're the one who became mysteriously gay." _

_"Yeah, with Kendall." _

_"Oh my, God, you're dating Kendall?"  
_

_James nods. "Logan and Carlos are developing something too. Anyways, what has happened?"  
_

_" Let's see... we became sixteen. I went to school while you go play Hollywood with the others and work for Gustavo. While, I was there, I went to Ridgeway High School and join the AV club. Then I kinda dated these two girl who creep me out and I fell down an elevator."  
_

What did he said after the girls creep him out?_  
_

_There was silence after he finished.  
_

_"Huh?" James asked.  
_

_"Then I stayed in the hospital for... I don't know, a year, more or less. Don't know." Shane adds.  
_

_"Again, HUH?"  
_

_Shane nodded his head.  
_

_"Okay!" James said, changing the subject. " So, what do you mean you're going to do it?"  
_

_"I'm killing myself."  
_

_"What? No- I'm gonna call Dad! I'm gonna call Mom!"  
_

_"Whatever. I already made my decision. I don't want to live anymore! I miss you. If you were with me, everyone would be fine in school! You would have taken one of the girls!" _

_"Look, I moved back with Mom. Why? Because you drove me away! You've been ignoring me for weeks now so what's the point? You're scared of me and I didn't know why until now."  
_

_"I should've died in the hospital when fell down the elevator." Shane mutter.  
_

_"But you didn't. That's great."  
_

_Shane didn't say a word. He glace down at the keyboard.  
_

_"Look, I'll come visit you. Tomorrow. Okay. Don't do anything stupid."  
_

_"Promise?" Shane ask looking back up.  
_

_"Promise." James said with a small smile. "Look, I gotta go. See you little brother."  
_

_"Bye."  
_

_"Remember, don't do anything stupid."  
_

_"I won't." Shane said and click the end video chat button.  
_

"Two days later, he didn't show." Ghost Shane says. I turn to him.

"So, that's why you killed yourself? Just because he didn't show up?"

"No. Listen Kendall. I planned to commit suicide, but then I was murdered. Yet, I payed them to kill me."

"What? Are you crazy?" I scream.

"It's like this. A day after the video chat, at midnight, I wrote a suicide note. I try to kill myself, but I can't. I don't have the will power to. Then, I found a stranger on the street. I pay him to shoot me with a gun. I put the note in my pocket and hand the stranger the gun. I close my eyes and act dead as he shoot my in the heart. Then, he place the gun in my cold dead hand and run away. The next morning, the police did an investigation, but stopped after they found the note in my pocket. My dad called my mom and my mom called James at midnight."

I stare at him in disbelief. I can't believe he did that. "You retard!" I yell. "Did you know how much trouble you've caused!"

"Yeah, I do now! I thought nobody cared."

"You idiot!" I scream, running my hand through my hair. "When you're a ghost, do you enter people's dreams?"

Shane scoffs. "No." So, he didn't control my dream. The one where he whipped James to death. "But I can see them."_  
_

"You know what I dreamed about? " I ask and he nods. "And James... during his night-screams."

"What was he dreaming about?"

"He was dreaming about me entering his head and giving him bad headaches." Okay then..._  
_

"Hey Ken. You're fading out." Shane said.

"Is that a good thing?" I ask looking around myself. He's right, I am slowly fading.

"Yeah. That means you're going back to your body. You're going to live." Great to know. "But you might be in a coma, so you might see black." What does that mean?

"See you Shane." I say.

"Later Ken. Remember, I'll be watching."

I nod. Suddenly, everything is dark. Like a blackout. Like someone had shut down all light in the city.

**Okay, done! Sorry for the delay. Now I ended there. It's not really a cliffhanger, okay it is, or whatever. Kendall is just going back to his body. So, yeah, review!**


	12. Coma

**Aura colors.  
**

**Red: **Anger, fear, jealous, mean, stress, annoyed, startled **  
**

**Orange: **Thoughtfulness, courage, confidence, curious, determination

**Yellow:** Optimistic, happy, friendly, kind**  
**

**Green: **Peaceful, compassion, down-to-earth

**Blue: **Sensitive, moody, concern.**  
**

**Violet: **Benevolence, conceited, self-absorb**  
**

**Pink: **Love, friendly**  
**

**Gray: **Depression,sadness, exhaustion**  
**

**Black:** ill/sick, imminent death**  
**

**White: **Normal, calm

* * *

I enter into a world of darkness. I can't see anything. Where am I currently? A hospital maybe. How long have I been on Shane's time traveling trip really? Can't tell. I should be in the hospital since the last time I saw myself, I got hit. I should be in the hospital. Unless... I'm dead. Maybe the reason why I see darkness is because I'm inside a coffin that's already been buried into the ground. Then I'll be buried alive! Hey! Wait, no, that's not it. If I was dead, I would be a ghost like Shane, who can go anywhere and everywhere they pleased. So, where am I really? Must be in the hospital. But why is it black in here? Maybe Shane's right. I did enter in, in the middle of my coma. Ugh, how much anesthesia did the doctors gave me anyway? Wait, it's not anesthesia. That's for surgeries. But... then why am I in a coma? I want to wake up! I want to see James!

"Hi Kendall." I hear a voice. Who's that? Is that you James? Wait, nope, it's Logan. "Can you here me?" Yeah, I can hear you, Logan. "If you can, squeeze my hand." I try to squeeze his hand gently, but I can't. I can't move my body. How come? "Well, since you can't, I guess I should talk to you just in case you are hearing me." Okay. Go right ahead. "What were you thinking?" Uh... I was kinda expecting him to yell when he ask that, but I guess this is not the time and place for it. His voice is soft, silent, in a whisper. "James told me everything. He said that he was standing in the middle of the road, trying to get hit, but luckily, you saved him." Well, I gotta do something. "But you should just stayed there and let yourselves get hit?" He ask then sighs. "Well, I guess you didn't have time to move out of the way." Yeah, that's right. " I hope you're okay. The guy who hits you," Oh, the hitter was a man? " I don't know, he was either drunk or in highway hypnosis. Anyway, he's in jail now. It's been a three weeks." Whoa! It's been that long?! I then hear Logan's voice crack. Aw, Logie, don't cry. "I miss you Ken. Everyone misses you. Including James." Yeah, I figure. A minute or two of silence. Nothing but the sound of Logan's whimpering and sniffling. Aw, Logie. Don't worry. I'll come back, someday! I hope...

I hear something. Like a door opening and tiny squeaks.

"Hey Logie, baby." I hear another voice. Sounds like Carlos. Hey Carlitos!

"Hm?" I hear Logan ask.

"I'm going to the cafeteria to get something to eat, you want anything?" His voice is soft. Not the Carlos I know. Because, the Carlos I know is happy, but I guess since this is an emotional moment, there's no time for the fun Carlos to reappear. If I can see right now, I bet everyone's auras are going to be blue or gray.

"Yeah, sure, but let me go get something. You look like you need a some rest. You want to talk to Kendall?"

"Okay. Can he hear us?" Carlos ask.

"I don't know. But talk to him anyway, just in case he does." Logan says. "Later Kendall." Then I hear the door click shut. Bye Logan.

I hear rolling, Must be some chair on tiny wheels. "Hey Kenny." Hey Carlos. "I miss you." I miss you too buddy. I then hear Carlos sniffling. Aw, not too Carlitos. Please. "Please come back as soon as possible." I'll try Carlos. I'm trying. He's crying now. Aw Carlos. It's okay. I'm hear. "Things are a mess without you. I mean, James is a complete wreck!" James? What are you talking about? " I mean, after you got hit, Logan and I tries to comfort James as possible. He keeps blaming for your hit too." Oh no. "First Shane, now you! He says it's his fault you got hit because he was in the middle of the road and you were trying to save him. He thinks he's the cause of you getting hit!" Oh my God! James better get his butt in here so I can talk some sense into him!... if I can talk at least. He has to stop blaming himself for everything!

Carlos is still talking, but suddenly his voice keeps getting smaller. It's distant. Where is he going? Wha- where am I going? The next thing, I found myself out of my body again. I can see Carlos sitting on a chair next to my hospital bed, and there's me,with some wires around me. Okay, I don't want to see myself anymore.

"Hey," It's Shane. "How's it feel?" I think he's talking about being in a coma.

"It feels like I'm in a very dark room, where I can't talk and no one can hear me." I fake a big smile then frown.

"Okay, see ya." Wait, what was that? I face him, then I disappear into the darkness again. This sucks.

* * *

It's the next day, at least, I think it's more than a day has past. Don't know. Can't tell.

"Hi honey." Who's that now? "I hope you can hear me." Mom? Hi Mom! "I'm glad for what you did." Thanks mom. Well, I gotta save him, right? I love him. And, Mrs. Diamond would be sad and mad if he's dead. She already lost Shane, no need for her last son to get killed too. "Katie is here." Really?

"Hey big brother." Katie! Hi baby sister! I miss you! "We miss you. I hope you can wake up." Yeah, I want to wake up now to see you two.

I listen to the two talk to me for an hour or so. Mostly Katie's talking. I miss her so much, I want to see her again.

I hear the door opens again. "Uh, Mrs. Knight, may we speak to Kendall for a bit?" I hear Camille ask. Oh, hey Camille. Who's with you?

"Of course. Come on Katie." Mom says.

"Okay, later big brother." Bye Katie! Bye Mom!

I hear the door click. "Hi Kendall." Jo? Jo! Oh God! I miss you. I feel like it has been ages! Is Lucy here? I want to see her too. Wait, I can't see anything. Of course. "I miss you." I miss you too, and the others. Heck, everybody misses me. "Uh, James is here." He is? Where is he? Is he with you? I want to talk to him! Or... I want him to me talk to me about what he did!

"He's not in the room, though." Oh, hi Lucy, you are here.

"He's outside in the waiting room." Good to know, Camille, now get him in here! "Everyone knows you want to talk to him." Yeah I do.

"But he said he won't talk to you 'til you wake up." Jo says. Darn it!

After hearing the girls talk for about a few minutes, I found myself out of my body again. Really? Right now? Why not do it when no one's here?

"Dude, are you having an in-and-out-of-your-body experience?" I hear Shane ask. I turn to my left and there he is.

"Yeah, I think so." I say.

"So, in my calculations, James will not be talking to you for a while, or until you wake up." Oh great, just great. I want to talk to him now. "Oh, if you're wondering, your mom and Katie are here too." I already talked to them... or at least, hear them. "So, you want to wait or do you want to see my murdering/suicide scene?" Now that he reminds me. I'm still mad at him at all the trouble he caused.

"No!" I shout. "Oh hell no! I don't want to see you shot to death by a stranger!"

"Okay, hey, calm down." he says putting his hands up over his chest for innocent. "By the way, you're going back in your body." Okay.

Then, I'm in my body again. Seriously, this better stop. I want to see the light. I want to wake up!

* * *

Yes! I can finally move my eyes! Wow, that sounds wrong. No wait, I finally have control of my body! Yes! How long has it been? I'm going to wake up now. I slowly open my eyes. but the unexpected happens. The white light blast on me. Ah! Too much light! Too much light! I shut my eyes again, and slowly open it up. Yep, I'm definitely in the hospital. Not like I didn't know before. I do. I turn my head slowly to the left and I'm surprise at who I saw. Finally he came. He has his head down on the edge of my bed. I want to speak up, tell him that I'm here. I'm awake.

"James..." I try to speak, but it came out hoarse.

He slowly lift his head up and found me. His eyes are red and puffy, I can tell he's been crying way more than the others, just because of me.

"Kendall?" I then found myself seeing is aura again. That's good news, but the bad new is his aura color. Please stop.

I force myself to smile big. It's hard to move like this.

I can feel him take my hand. "Oh Kenny! I'm so sorry!" He cried.

"It's not your fault." I say.

"It is. If I haven't stayed on the road, you wouldn't have run and push me out of the way." Oh not again.

"James. just please stop blaming yourself."

"I can't." He whimpers. "You can just punish me now. I deserve it."

"No you don't-" That reminds me of my nightmare before, and suddenly, I have an idea. "Hey James, do you really want me to punish you?" He nods. "Well, wait 'til I get out of here." I say then yawn. Wow, I'm tired. I'm going back to sleep, but I don't want to. I just saw the light. Okay, maybe just a bit longer.

* * *

A week later...

"Kendall. Wake up" Some faint voice says. I groan, slowly opening my eyes. Bright light hits my eyes and I close it and open it again. "Kendall..." Who's calling? Can't tell. "Hey Ken! You there?"

"Of course he's here." I can hear Logan's voice. I turn my head slowly and found Carlos grinning at me. I sit up and found a female nurse there. Her aura is pink, for friendly. Of course. Most doctors and nurses I see have that color on them.

"Guess what Kendall," the nurse says. "You get to go home." Great! Finally. All the wires are out of me and such. I look to my left. Found my mom signing some release form, I guess. Found Katie sitting next to Logan on a couch.

"Where's James?" I ask.

"Other side." Katie says and I turn to my right. There's my boyfriend with a sad smile on his face. Still gray.

"You're going home, meaning you'll do it to me." He means the punishing, Please. I'm not going to hurt him. Because I got a plan.

On the way home, James, Katie, and I are in the back. I'm in the middle, James puts his head down on my shoulder on the way home.

* * *

Okay, it's the next day and James keeps blabbing about how it's his fault that I got hit and that Shane is dead. Look! Shane chooses to be dead and you're not the reason why! Is it? He didn't say. Well, if he doesn't believe me, I just gotta show him.

"Okay Ken, what are you going to do with me?" He ask entering our bedroom.

"This." I say. "Carlos!" I shout and he sneak up on James and hit him behind the head with a hockey stick. Good, no blood. He's not gonna be dead. I just need him to be unconscious so he can see Shane and talk to him and maybe Shane will take him to a little time traveling adventure.

"Kendall, I'm scared. What if he dies?" Carlos ask.

"He won't. There's no blood and he's still breathing. See?" I point to James' chest. "Now let's go. He needs some time to talk to his brother." I say and walk out of the bedroom.

"But... Shane is dead."

"I know."

"You're a bad boyfriend."

"I know." I say. I hope James learns his lesson after his experience with Shane.

**Done! What do you think? Review!** **And there's going to be a sequel to this. Yeah, it's called _'Death Numbers'_. I haven't write it yet, but there's going to be.** **Later, review. What do you think the next story is going to be about, if you haven't check my profile yet.** **laters! **


	13. Talking Solve Your Problem

**Aura colors.  
**

**Red: **Anger, fear, jealous, mean, stress, annoyed, startled **  
**

**Orange: **Thoughtfulness, courage, confidence, curious, determination

**Yellow:** Optimistic, happy, friendly, kind**  
**

**Green: **Peaceful, compassion, down-to-earth

**Blue: **Sensitive, moody, concern.**  
**

**Violet: **Benevolence, conceited, self-absorb**  
**

**Pink: **Love, friendly**  
**

**Gray: **Depression,sadness, exhaustion**  
**

**Black:** ill/sick, imminent death**  
**

**White: **Normal, calm

* * *

"Hm... are you sure he's not playing dead?" Logan ask.

"I'm sure." I say.

"It's been three hours." Carlos says softly.

"Well, I stayed a ghost for three _weeks_! It feels like a few minutes."

"Wait, you can hear us?" Logan ask shockingly.

"Yeah, most of the time."

We're all staring at James unconscious body, who's on his side, now on the orange couch. Mom thinks he's just taking a long nap. Wonder what's keeping him hanging? What is he doing with Shane?

"I made Snicker Doodles!" Mom announce and all heads snap to her direction in the kitchen. I shot up off the couch. Ooh, Mom's famous Snicker Doodles. Carlos and Logan burst up running to get them. I usually go with, but I stay put. I see their auras are yellow.

"Ooh, I smell Snicker Doodles!" I jump at the voice behind me. I glace over my shoulder and find James up. He's grinning. He's happy. But his aura is still dull, but I swear I just saw a glimpse of yellow in there somewhere! He starts running to the plate. My eyes follow wherever he goes. For the first time in my life, I guess, I didn't care at all about the Snicker Doodles. No matter how delicious and spectacular they are, with their sugary sweet taste and whatever else my mom adds in the batch.

"Oh, Katie, you want some?" Carlos ask with a mouth full of cookies. I just noticed she was standing next to him and Mom in the middle of the room.

"Sure, it's not like I have these everyday." She says. She sounds sarcastic. Does that mean she does have them everyday? Mom shot her a stern look.

James walk back to the couch with each cookie in hand. I turn around and face him as he sits down. "Snicker Doodle?" He offer me one. I take it from his hand and take a bite. As I chew, I keep staring at him. At his energy. At his expression. I'm trying to think of a way to get him back to normal, but first...

"What did Shane tell you?" I ask.

He looks up at me and whispers, "Tell you when your mom's gone." Okay. I glance over my shoulder again to see my mom. She put the plate of Snicker Doodles on the table and went to the bathroom. Carlos and Logan are sitting at the table, feeding each other the sugary treat. I then face James. "You want to know everything that happened?"

I nod and say. "In chronological order. As in time travel. Where do you go and all that little detail."

"Okay first, after Carlos hit me with a hockey stick," He pause and give Carlos a quick glare and face me. "I found Shane in the room, yelling something at you."

"Like what?"

"Does this give you a hint?" He points his middle finger at me. Then stop. How rude of him! Of Shane I mean.

"What else?"

"After he noticed me there, we had a brotherly talk about how we miss each other. Then I told him how stupid he was for killing himself!" I know, right? I wait for him to continue, but it looks like he stopped there. His face matches his energy perfectly. He look down and glare at the wooden floor. I open my mouth, about to say something, until he proceeded with his story. " '_I had a reason to_.' he said. '_You push me away. You left me. Left Dad!' _Then I told him,_ 'You were scared of me. You wouldn't let me apologies. You keep ignoring me.' _"He pause, but I want him to continue. Shane never told me why he was planning._  
_

"And then what?"

He take a deep breath and exhale with a long sigh. " _'I was scared, because you hit me.'_ He said. _'But I wasn't anymore after I learn the reason'_." Then he scoff. "He thought that only adults get drunk and hit a kid or whoever. But no. Then he said, _'I wasn't scared of you anymore and came and try to find you and talk to you, until you scared me again when I saw you cut yourself.'_" Yeah, that scared the crap out of me, too. "So, I came back to Minnesota without Shane because of his fear of me. Dad has to stay behind because, pfft, someone needs to take care of him. There was more to our conversation, but I can't remember."

"So, what's the real reason why he decided to kill himself?" I ask.

"He thinks nobody loves him." Okay that's just crazy. " He drove me away because he was scared of me. He then regret it and wanted to see me again, but my dad says no, not enough money to go back to Minnesota. And, I was _busy_ with Gustavo by the time he felt the regret. Plus, he needed to finish school there first. When they finally saved enough money, Shane fell in an elevator shaft and that money for the ride home is now his medical bills. Seriously, he regrets leaving me go. If I was with him, I would have taken one of the girls so he doesn't have to fall in an elevator shaft. If I was there, I would have stop him and he will have no reason commit suicide."

"So, in other words, he decided to die, because of his _regret_?" I ask.

"Yeah, you can say it like that." He looks up at me.

"And _you_ decided to kill yourself by stepping on the road, just because of _guilt_?"

"Yep." He nods. I can't believe this.

"You Diamond twins are retarded." Carlos says from behind. I didn't know he was listening, I guess Logan, too.

"Then he did his time traveling thing." James says.

"Where did you go?" I ask.

"To where and when the murdering/suicide happens." He says and shutters. "God, I wanted to pass out. I feel like I had a heart attack when the gun went off!"

I nod. And that's why I didn't go when Shane asked me to.

"So, do you still feel guilty?" Logan ask. I turn around and face him. I give him a smile. I was just about to ask him that, but I guess it didn't enter my mouth from my mind yet.

"Now that you mention it," James says and I face him. My eyes widen and my jaw dropped at what I'm seeing. " I guess not." James smiles. And that was a _real_ smile! How do I know that's a real smile? Well, first, his aura, it's white! It's really white! No more boring gray! I rub my eyes, just in case I'm really seeing things. But when I stop and look at him, it's not a dream. My powers are not malfunctioning. I can't believe what I'm seeing! And after month of seeing gray, it's finally something else! I am so happy!

"It's all in the past." James says. "Even though it's kinda my fault, but it's his fault for not facing his fear." Then James look at me and frown. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Because, James!" I exclaim enthusiastically. "You're back! Your colors! They're back! I can see you're colors! No more gray!" I tackle him in a hug. After a few seconds of embracing, I pull myself apart from him and pull him up I look around and see him completely yellow. "Turn pink for me." I say.

He chuckles. "How?" He grins at me.

"Kiss me!" I say and pull him in and our lips connect. He close his eyes slowly as I see him glowing pink! We play a little and break away. I grab him by the shoulders and stare into his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He smiles and kiss me again.

"Uh, what's this about seeing colors?" I hear Logan ask and we break again and I turn around at him in shock, but he's not the only one who I can see behind me. There's Mom in her bathrobe and towel, Carlos and Logan, still at the table, and Katie standing next to the kitchen counter. All giving me skeptical or suspicious looks.

Oh no.

**Done. How was what? Aw, now Kendall has to explain everything. People will be doubting him, or maybe not. Well, James is the only one who knew. Let's see what will happen next in the next chapter. Just one more or two chapters left 'til the end! But don't worry, there's going to be a sequel. See ya! Review!**


	14. Easy Explainations

**Aura colors.  
**

**Red: **Anger, fear, jealous, mean, stress, annoyed, startled **  
**

**Orange: **Thoughtfulness, courage, confidence, curious, determination

**Yellow:** Optimistic, happy, friendly, kind**  
**

**Green: **Peaceful, compassion, down-to-earth

**Blue: **Sensitive, moody, concern.**  
**

**Violet: **Benevolence, conceited, self-absorb**  
**

**Pink: **Love, friendly**  
**

**Gray: **Depression,sadness, exhaustion**  
**

**Black:** ill/sick, imminent death**  
**

**White: **Normal, calm

* * *

I can't hold it in. But I can't tell them. If so, there's going to be chances that they'll be in danger, right? Wait, what's the main purpose of my powers again? Oh ya, to talk to people with gray or black aura and help them get their colors back before they jump off the edge of life. But what are the possibilities if I tell them? They're not going to be in danger. But they might keep asking and pestering me what theirs or others aura colors are. And, it might effect their behaviors. Maybe. It might. Oh what the heck. I'm just going to reveal it to them. Besides, what harm can be done?

I sit at the table across from Logan. James had joined me, sitting across from Carlos. Mom and Katie just stand. They're all waiting for me to start, but I don't know how to start this. I'd rather take questions.

"So... uh.." I say then chuckle nervously. "How can I start this? I'll take questions, please. " I say, acting like I'm in an interview.

"Yeah," Logan starts, " What do you mean when you said that James' colors are back?" Whoa, big question there, that leads to only one answer.

Okay, I'm just gonna say it. I inhale deeply and slowly exhale. "Guys, remember a few months ago after I woke up, I said that I see you guys are glowing?"

They all nod. So did Katie and Mom.

"Well," I continue. "It turns out, I can see people's auras."

They stare, they didn't say a word. I knew they wouldn't believe me. Oh well.  
I turn to James next to me. "You believe me, right?" Why did I just ask that. That's kinda stupid to ask. Of course he believes me! He's my first customer for my aura mission! He nods and smiles.

"Of course he believes you." Carlos says. "He's your boyfriend! He's suppose to believe in everything you're saying, even if he really believes it or not!"

"Wait," Logan says. "I believe him." You do? " Remember in the lobby, before our double date, Kendall told us he just saw a girl who's gray. He doesn;t mean that she's down, it means that he sees her glowing gray around her!"

"Exactly!" I smile.

"And after he got the power, he spend two whole days gawking at people." Okay, I wasn't gawking. "And he printed out an aura sheet so he can memories the colors and meaning." He says and scoff, crossing his arms over his chest. "And I thought you were interested." I was, kinda, until I found James gray and my mind focus on him.

"How did you get it?" Katie ask.

"The day before I got it, I found a double rainbow in the sky that no one else saw."

"Is there a reason why you have that power in the first place?" Mom ask.

"Yeah, it's my life's mission to find people who has gray or black auras and help them before they get close to the edge." I stop and turn to James once more, putting an arm around his neck. "Like James."

"He was gray?" Carlos ask.

I turn to him and frown. "Yeah, for months. His aura didn't go back to normal, until now." I turn a smile to my boyfriend. "Auras are real emotions from deep inside, not fake." I give him a peck on the lips. Oh I love it when his aura is pink.

"What color is my aura Kendall?" Carlos ask. I turn to him.

"Yellow. It's yellow most of the time."

"Yeah, we believe you Kendall." Logan says. Good to know.

"Well," James start and I turn to him one more time. "Everything is back to normal. I'm not guilty anymore and we can all live peacefully like before."

I was about to nod in agreement until I found the white rainbow glowing door on the side of the counter. That reminds me. I got to talk to Roy. Also, I guess he wanted to ask me if I wanted to keep my power or not after I achieved in my mission. I smile.

"I'll be right back." I say and walk to the counter. I might look weird and stupid to them for doing this, but I crouch down and open the door and crawl in falling into white nowhere.

**Done. Sorry it's short. Hey, one more chapter left 'til the end! So, do you think Kendall will choose to keep his powers? What do you think? What do you want? Review! And hey, if any of you guys haven't check out my new sequel, "Death Numbers" yet. Check it out. Later! I'll update the last chapter maybe tomorrow. **


	15. Your Partner Is Closer Than You Think

**Aura colors.  
**

**Red: **Anger, fear, jealous, mean, stress, annoyed, startled **  
**

**Orange: **Thoughtfulness, courage, confidence, curious, determination

**Yellow:** Optimistic, happy, friendly, kind**  
**

**Green: **Peaceful, compassion, down-to-earth

**Blue: **Sensitive, moody, concern.**  
**

**Violet: **Benevolence, conceited, self-absorb**  
**

**Pink: **Love, friendly**  
**

**Gray: **Depression,sadness, exhaustion**  
**

**Black:** ill/sick, imminent death**  
**

**White: **Normal, calm

* * *

I fall onto the white floor, or at least, I think it's the floor. I'm in nowhere. Everything is white. Everywhere I turn it's white. White as a blank piece of paper. I stand up and look around for Roy. I need to talk to him. I mean, I saw the door, meaning he wants to talk to me about something.

"Roy!" I call.

"Yes Kendall?" He ask from behind me. I spin myself around on my heel and there he is, standing before me. "Do you need something?"

I forgot what I needed to tell him. "No, but do _you_ need something from me? Because the door appears and it only appears whenever you need to tell me something."

"Oh, right." Roy says. " Congratulations Kendall. You just completed part one of your mission!"

"YES!" I cheer, pumping my fist up in the air. I did it! That means the mission is over-wait...

I frown and lower my arms back to my side. "Did you just say, part _one_?"

Roy nods.

"There are more?" I shout in disbelief. Roy nods again. I shrug my shoulder up and drop them down. "I don't get it."

"You see Kendall, you just complete part one, which is finding your first customer- which is James- and get his aura colors back. You succeeded. Now, for part two of the mission."

"But you said that this is a life mission, meaning I have to keep doing it as a job for the rest of my life!"

"True, but first, do you want to keep your powers?"

I didn't answer. I thought about it. Well, helping James overcome his problems by getting him off the edge of suicide, is very overwhelming. But frankly, I had fun, solving his problems and all that. I want to keep doing it. Plus, I still think it's cool seeing aura's everywhere. Even though people who already know about my powers will me pestering me all day about others and theirs, I think I can live with it.

"Okay, Roy says. "You can keep your powers." Oh yeah, I forgot he could read my mind. " But remember, if you don't help people. there will be no use and your powers will be gone. And, I know that you told Carlos, Logan, Katie, and your mom."

"Is that bad?" I ask worriedly. "Does it affect them in any way?"

"No, telling people your powers just leads to them pestering you, it doesn't change their attitudes or anything." Perfect. "Now, for part two of your mission, you will still do the same thing you've been doing, except, you'll have a partner."

"A partner?" Does that mean some other person will see auras like me?

Roy shakes his head. "They will see something, but not auras like you. It's something bigger."

"Bigger?" I ask. "What's bigger than seeing colors?"

Roy didn't answer. He's ignoring my question. Instead he says, " It's your job to find gray or black aura-ed people and help them, _and_ help your partner find the people with black auras. If you see people with black auras, that either means close to death or illness. If you see people's aura is black, you have to inform your partner immediately."

"Yeah, but who's my partner? What will he or she see?" Then I caught the most important word in Roy's sentence: Death. "Wait, will my partner be seeing if someone will die?" I ask in shock.

He didn't answer. It's like he didn't want me to know. But how can I inform my partner if I don't know what they can do, or most importantly, who...

"Who's going to be my partner?"

"Someone you know." Roy says. That's not helping. I know a lot of people. "Someone you know very well and is very close to you. Even closer than you think."

I try to think of people who are very close to me, who are close to my heart. Let's see, there's James, Logan, Carlos, Katie, my mom, Jo- "Is is one of them?" I ask.

Roy nods.

"Who is it?" I ask impatiently. I really want to know.

"You'll find out." Roy says.

"When will he or she get their power?"

"Soon." Roy says. And that's the only thing he said before I appear back to 2J.

I found myself on my hands and knees on the floor next to the counter. I look up and there are Carlos, Logan, James, Katie and my mom at the table talking. Auras are still glowing. I stand up and look at them. I wonder who it is...

"Hey Kendall." Carlos says. "Why did you disappear to?"

"Yeah, you just poofed out of view after you crawl to the counter." Katie says.

"Oh, just somewhere." I say. "Uh, does any of you see something strange? Something out of the ordinary?" They all shake their heads.

"Like what Kenny?" James ask. I see his aura is a little pink and a little orange. I blink my eyes and then I see his aura black! But it turned back a second later. I shut my eyes and open it again and see James is pink and orange.

Okay Roy! Stop playing around, it's not funny!

"Is everything alright, Ken?" Logan ask.

I must be out of my mind. I'm tired. "I'm going to bed." I say and walk up to my room.

* * *

The next day...

James plop himself on the couch after an exhausting day with Gustavo. Is aura is gray. I frown. I lay my head on his lap and his aura turns pink. Much better. I smile at him and he smiles back. There's a bowl of cherries on the coffee table. He leans over and pick one up by the stem and face down at me. I open my mouth as he slowly put the cherry close to my mouth. I try to bite it, he lift it up quickly.

"Hey!" I laugh as he lower the cherry when it gets close enough, I try to bite, but he lift it up. He keep doing that until the fifth time, I caught it. "Ha!" I exclaim. Then I chew.

Carlos and Logan are sitting on the other side, competing who can tie a cherry stem in their mouth the fastest. Logan won.

"Ha, I'm faster." Logan says.

"Well, that means your a better kisser than I am." Carlos fakes a pout. Aura still remains yellow.

"But you're better than any other girl or boy I've ever kissed before." Logan says and leans in and kiss a pouty Carlos on the lips. They both turn pink.

I smile and turn to James. He stares curiously at the front door. "Whatcha staring at, Jamie?"

"You see that too, right?" He ask not taking his eyes off the door. I turn my head to the door and there's the white glowing door. He sees that door? Amazing! I nod my head and stand up.

"You guys see a door?" James ask Carlos and Logan. I turn to them and they break apart and stare at the door.

"Yeah," Logan says. "What a nice wooden door that we see every single day." He says sarcastically and went back to making out with Carlos.

"Kendall," James leans close to me, whispering into my ear. "I'm scared. Are we suppose to enter?"

I nod. "It's okay James. What means Roy wants to talk to us." I say.

"Who's Roy?" James ask. I stand up off the couch and grab his hand. I pull him up and run to the white door. I open it. I was about to jump until...

"Wait!" James stops me. "Why are you jumping, are we going to fall? Will we get hurt?" He ask cautiously.

"Don't worry. You'll just fall and land harmlessly and painlessly on a white place." I say and jump in, taking my boyfriend down with me.

He's screaming as we fall. Stop it! We land into nowhere. No one's hurt.

"Where are we?"

"Nowhere. " I say. And turn around and found Roy smiling at us. "Hi Roy."

"Hi Kendall. I see you just met your partner."

"Met? We known each other since-" I stop myself and my eyes widen as I say. "James is my partner for my mission?"

Roy nods. Cool! Now it will be easier! Roy shakes his head. "No Kendall, its not going to be easy."

"He can read minds?" James ask.

"Yeah, look James, you and Kendall will have to work together on a life time mission."

"You mean I will have the power to see people's too?" James says happily.

"No James." Roy says. "But you will see something."

"Okay, what will I have to do?"

"Once you discover your power, I will tell you what to do, but you might not see me, I'm only here for Kendall, for you James, you will find my friend, Digit. He will work with you. He will give you your powers."

"What are you going to do?" I ask. "Are you going to still be here?"

"Of course. But I only work with you and help you with your powers, James will have to find Digit."

"So, my powers will involve numbers." James says and Roy nods. "When will I get my powers?"

"Soon." Roy and I say simultaneously. I knew he's going to say that. James then disappear. Where did he go? Did he go back to 2J? I guess so.

"So Kendall," Roy says, " Once James receive his power, you will not say anything about what he can do, but to tell him who has a black aura. Oh, and you do your job, too, finding gray auras."

"Okay, I will, so what will James see?" I ask and Roy whispers in my ear the answers like someone else is listening. "WHAT?" I scream terrifyingly after hearing what James will do.

"Yeah, but DON'T tell anyone what James will do. It will influence his customers. And don't tell James what he will do and what it's about, he needs to figure it out himself." Roy's voice is stern. Never heard that side of him before. I always sees him as a calm mellow man. But this is just crazy! About what James will do, I mean.

I nod still terrified. "He will receive it in exactly one week... or a month, depending on Digit. Not sure yet. Now, Kendall, you need to keep your mind occupied with your mission, not his until I say so. Okay?"

"Okay..." I nod my head in fear and I went back to 2J.

**DONE! FINALLY! THIS STORY IS OVER! Now! Time to work on "Death Numbers" Review please!**


End file.
